Phoenix
by ThreeJane
Summary: Post-Tritter-Arc: Was wäre, wenn House doch in den Knast gekommen wäre? House / Wilson Freundschaft, Angst. Drogenkonsum und Gewalt. kein Sex. Sehr, sehr dunkel. Grob. Standalone und ohne Bezug zu anderen Stories von mir. FB ist WILKOMMEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix**

Summary: was, wenn Tritter gewonnen hätte und House in den Knast gewandert wäre?

Angst, House / Wilson Freundschaft, Post-Tritter Arc (Season 3), ab da: AU/what if

Rated M für Gewalt, Drogenkonsum und Sprache. FSK 16, denke ich. Kein Slash (ich muss verwirrt sein...) kein Sex... ok, fast keiner und der nur in Andeutungen ;)

Kleiner Tip: ich mag Happy Ends und wer weiß, wer/was ein Phönix ist, der... naja, genug gespoilert :) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotz der extremen Dunkelheit in der die Story spielt. (Ich war in einer wirklich bösartigen Laune, als ich damit angefangen hatte. Irgendwer MUSSTE leiden und da ich miese Kollegen nicht anbaggern kann... musste mein Lieblingsopfer House herhalten. Keiner leidet so schön wie er! )

Ach ja: FB wäre wirklich cool!

* * *

Las Vegas. Die am schnellsten wachsende Stadt der USA. Endlose Massen illegaler Einwanderer, Glücksritter, Kriminelle, verkrachte Existenzen. Stadt der Nachtschwärmer, des lichtscheuen Gesindels. Hier gab es immer genug Kundschaft, ausreichen Leute, die einen Arzt brauchten, der keine Fragen stellte, der auch Naturalien als Bezahlung annahm, der billig war.

Zehn Uhr Abends in einem Kellerloch, dass die wenigsten ‚Wohnung' nennen würden: ein blutender Mann liegt auf einem verbeulten, alten Edelstahltisch und stöhnt vor Schmerzen. Eine chirurgische Zange steckt in einer neuen Körperöffnung, die das Resultat einer Kugel ist. Suchte, tastete, öffnete sich. Die in Latex gehüllte Hand griff kraftvoll zu und zog das Instrument heraus. Haut und Fleisch gaben etwas nach, der Mann auf dem Tisch stöhnte lauter. Dann war die Kugel draußen, gefolgt von einem Schwall Blut.

Zange und Kugel flogen in die Spüle. Zittrige Hände tamponierten die Wunde, fädelten einen Faden in eine chirurgische Nadel und stachen zu. Der Mann schrei, seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt „Halt' die Klappe!" herrschte die raue Stimme den Verwundeten an.

Nachdem die Wunde verbunden war kamen noch ein paar knappe Anweisungen, wie ein Reflex. Sie waren nicht nötig, der Typ war Stammkunde, wusste, wie eine Schusswunde versorgt werden musste. Wusste, was als Bezahlung erwünscht war. Ein Tütchen hing zwischen zwei Fingern.

Stahlblaube Augen starrten darauf. „Das Letzte mal war die Scheiße so verschnitten, ich hätte auch Puderzucker spritzen können."

„Das ist astreine Ware!"

„Wenn nicht, mach ich Dich das nächste Mal kalt, klar?"

„Das war ein Versehen, Mann. Ich habe in der Eile die falsche Tüte gegriffen."

„Dann kriege ich noch dreihundert."

„Du spinnst wohl?"

„Gut, beim nächsten Mal Vorkasse. Und jetzt verpiss dich."

Briefchen und Geld wechselten endlich den Besitzer.

Der Arzt humpelte zu seinem Schreibtisch und legte beides in eine Geldkassette. Erst aufräumen. Blut wegwaschen, Geräte sterilisieren – schade um den Alkohol, wirklich! Alles wieder ordentlich aufreihen – manchmal ging es hier um Sekunden – wie in alten Zeiten.

/alte Zeiten…./ Wie lange war es her? Fünf Jahre? Ja, zwei im Knast, und dann das hier. Erstaunlich, dass er den knast überlebt hatte. Aber nach einem gebrochenen Jochbein und nur vier Vergewaltigungen, hatte man ihn plötzlich in Ruhe gelassen. Jemand gab auf ihn Acht, schien es. Jemand mit Beziehungen. Der Mafia-Anwalt mit dem Schwulen Brüderchen, das KEINE Hepatitis gehabt hatte!. Er hatte alle Besuche abgelehnt, keinen der Briefe geöffnet, hatte die Bewährung abgelehnt, weil er die in New York hätte absolvieren müssen. Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Ihre mitleidigen Blicke, ihr Urteil über ihn., ihre Verachtung.

Und so war er verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

Das Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken

Das Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Kundschaft. Er bekam keinen Besuch, hatte keine Freunde und wollte auch keine. Wenn es an seiner Tür klopfte, dann waren das Kunden. Er humpelte zur Tür und spähte durch den Spion. Nervöse Frau. Jung. Die brachte kein Geld. House ließ den Kopf hängen, bis es erneut klopfte. Dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er machte einen Spalt weit auf.

Starrte das halbe Kind an.

„Ich… sie sind House, richtig?"

„Und wenn?"

„Ich brauch' ´ne Abtreibung. Meine Eltern schmeißen mich raus, wenn sie das erfahren."

Die Tür ging auf, ließ sie eintreten und schloss sich dann schnell wieder.

„Seit wann?"

„Was?"

Genervtes Augenrollen. Erstaunlich, dachte House amüsiert, dass er immer noch genervt war von diesen Idioten. Dass er scheinbar immer noch auf Intelligenz hoffte. „Im wievielten Monat? Wann war deine letzte Periode?"

„Vor acht Wochen… so ungefähr."

„Naja, sieh's mal so, wenn Du mich anlügst, schadest du nur dir selbst."

„Acht Wochen. Höchstens neun. Ganz sicher."

„Hast Du Geld?" er ließ den alten Sektionstisch herunter – sie war nicht besonders groß

„Achtzig Dollar?"

„Leg's da hin." Sein Kopf nickte in Richtung Schreibtisch währen er sich die Hände wusch und alles Besteck zusammensuchte. „Zieh Dich aus. Hose und so und dann setz dich auf den Tisch. Er schnitt lieber Kugeln aus schweren Jungs als Babys aus Frauen, aber ein ungeliebtes Kind hatte keinen fairen Start.

House zog Handschuhe an, bewegte die Finger wie ein Pianist, der sich auf das Spiel vorbereitete. Sie sah ihn an, voller Angst. „Sie sind doch ein richtiger Arzt, oder?"

„Definiere richtig." Er positionierte ihre Beine in den nachträglich angebrachten Auflagen. House hatte bald festgestellt, dass Abtreibungen ein notwendiges Übel waren. Und ein bisschen Geld kam auch dabei ´rum.

„Na ja, sie haben das gelernt und so." sie zuckte zusammen und verzog das Gesicht, als er das kalte Speculum einführte – es war für alle am besten, wenn die Sache schnell über die Bühne ging.

„Dann bin ich ein ‚richtiger Arzt', ja. Willst du eine Narkose? Das wird weh tun." Er zog eine Spritze auf und injizierte die lokale Betäubung in den Gebärmutterhals.

„Nein."

Sie fürchtete, er würde dann noch schnell über sie drübersteigen, schätze er. Tja, er hatte in den letzten drei Jahren so viele Muschis gesehen, wie in seinem ganzen Leben vorher nicht! Gesehen. Nicht gehabt. Trotzdem, so ein Kind… machte ihn nicht an!

Er besaß kein Ultraschall und keine Absaugeinrichtung. Die gute alte Ausschabung musste reichen. Sie war wirklich verdammt tapfer, fast kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Als er fertig war blickte er wieder auf „Willst du es sehen? Da ist nichts – nur bisschen Gewebe und so. Kein Baby in dem Sinn."

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Sie wollte aufstehen, aber er befahl ihr, noch liegenzubleiben. „Dein Kreislauf braucht noch ein bisschen. Wenn es stark blutet kommst du wieder, klar?" er gab ihr noch ein paar Verhaltensmaßregeln, dann räumter er schon mal auf, während die Kleine noch auf dem Tisch lag.

„Wenn du meinst, kannst du versuchen, aufzustehen." Er stupste sie an, aber sie reagierte nicht. „HE!" Fuck, sie blutete aus.

Scheiße. Puls? Atmung? Sie war tachykard und atmete flach und schnell. „Verdammt!" Er konnte es sich wirklich nicht leisten, dass sie hier ex ging! House zerrte sie mit seinem linken Arm vom Tisch und aus der Wohnung.

Vor der Tür parkte sein rostiger Neon. Er stopfte sie irgendwie auf den Beifahrersitz, halbnackt, nur mit dem Slip und ihrer Bluse bekleidet. Dann raste die Karre die Straße entlang zur nächsten Klinik. Er machte einen riesen Aufstand, drückte die Kleine einem Pfleger in die Arme und verkrümelte sich dann bei der ersten Gelegenheit.


	3. Chapter 3

Das war weit mehr Aufregung, als geplant

Das war weit mehr Aufregung, als geplant. Er brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um das Blut wegzuwischen. Ihre Hose stopfte er in den Müll. Jetzt hatte er sich aber was verdient! Prüfte den Reinheitsgehalt – wirklich gute Ware. Löste es auf und zog es in eine neue Einwegspritze. Er war ja nicht doof. Zum Sofa humpeln – nicht, dass er umfiel. Linken Schuh ausziehen, Socke auch und ab mit der Nadel in einen schöne Vene auf dem trockenen Fußrücken.

Gott, war das gut!

Der Schmerz verschwand als erstes, dann kam der Flash.

Nach einer Stunde verließ er die Wohnung und ging in das nahe gelegene Diner. Niemand kümmerte sich um ihn – hier lebten nur die loser.

„Hey, Greg! So früh schon auf?" witzelte die Bedienung.

Das alte Mädchen hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Die Schminke war zu grell, zu dick aufgetragen, zu billig. Ihre Titten hatten der Schwerkraft nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. /ja, das denkt der richtige, nicht wahr, du bist ja Adonis persönlich!/ „Leck mich." Murmelte er als er auf einen Barhocker kroch.

„danke, mir ist schon schlecht." Der Kaffee kam automatisch, schwarz, viel Zucker.

„wir haben noch Zitronenkuchen."

„Nein."

„Ach, mach doch, was du willst." Sie gab es auf. Er war mal wieder total high. Dann war mit ihm noch weniger anzufangen, als sonst. Als sie wieder hinsah, war er verschwunden, einen Dollarnote neben der vollen Tasse.

Das Kind in ihm hatte irgendwie alles überlebt. Und es war dieses Kind, dass ihn nach Vegas geführt hatte. Die vielen Lichter der Stadt – er konnte sie immer wieder aufs neue bewundern. So auch heute Nacht. Das Mirage mit seinem musikalisch untermalten Wasserspielen faszinierte ihn besonders durch seine wunderbare Eleganz.


	4. Chapter 4

Las Vegas

Las Vegas. Die am schnellsten wachsende Stadt der USA. Endlose Massen illegaler Einwanderer, Glücksritter, Kriminelle, verkrachte Existenzen. Stadt der Nachtschwärmer, des lichtscheuen Gesindels, der Touristen auf der Suche nach einem schnellen Gewinn. Ziel zahlloser Betriebsausflüge, Ausrichtungsort aller Arten von Tagungen.

Alle drei Jahre trafen sich die Mitglieder der Amerikanischen Vereinigung der Onkologen zu ihrer Hauptversammlung. Dieses Jahr in Las Vegas.

Wilson stand am Fenster seines Hotelzimmers im Bellagio. Er hatte ein Zimmer mit Blick auf den Strip und die Wasserspiele vor dem Hotel. Er war einen Tag früher eingetroffen, weil er sich die Stadt ansehen wollte. Er war noch nicht müde genug und beschloss, noch einmal hinauszugehen. Jetzt, im Dunkeln war es doch erst richtig sehenswert, diese Stadt der millionen Lichter!

Gerade auf der Strasse angekommen, führ eine Kavalkade Low-Riders vorbei – komplett mit Flammen, Funkenflug und wildem Wippen. Wilson starrte ihnen fasziniert hinterher – und rempelte einen Passanten so heftig an, dass der in den Zaun knallte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung…" er drehte sich um und erstarrte. Es waren weniger seine Augen als sein Herz, das die Gestalt erkannte. Erschrockene blaue Augen sahen schnell weg. Der Passant humpelte schnell davon.

„House?" rief Wilson Keine Reaktion. „HOUSE!" er verfolgte den Mann. Wenn das House war, würde er ihn nicht wieder entwischen lassen!

Wilson hatte vier Stunden vor dem Gefängnis gewartet, Steve im Auto, um House abzuholen. Dann war er hineingegangen, nur um zu erfahren, dass House schon in der Dämmerung ein Taxi genommen hatte.

Er hatte es nie verstanden – alle seine Briefe waren zurückgekommen, alle seine Versuche, House zu besuchen, waren gescheitert.

Er hatte noch etliche tausend Dollar in Privatdetektive gesteckt, aber alle waren zum gleichen Ergebnis gekommen: House hatte in Trenton sein Konto bei Chase Manhatten geplündert und war dann spurlos verschwunden.

Wilson war sogar so weit gegangen, jemanden im Gefängnis zu bestechen, um an alle Unterlagen über House zu kommen. Ihm war klar, dass sein Freund – und er betrachtete House immer noch als solchen – ihm diese Verletzung seiner Privatsphäre nie verbegen würde, aber das war ihm egal.

Die ersten vier Monate hatte House meist in der Krankenstation verbracht - als Patient. Wilson hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er die Berichte las. Zehnmal war der Mann zusammengeschlagen worden, einmal hatten sie sein Jochbein gebrochen, die rektalen Verletzungen sprachen von noch schlimmeren Dingen. Houses ätzendes Mündwerk hatte ihn sicherlich in Probleme gebracht. Danach gab es praktisch bis zur Entlassung keine Einträge mehr.

Wilson hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er begriff, dass House – wie auch immer – einen Beschützer gefunden hatte. Hatte er sich verkauft? Unvorstellbar! House war ein so stolzer Mann, er würde sich für niemanden bücken, dachte Wilson.

Nachdem er nun jahrelang House gesucht hatte, würde er ihn nicht entkommen lassen.


	5. Chapter 5

House war immer noch recht schnell, wenn er es wollte, aber die vielen Menschen behinderten ihn und niemand mit einem kaputten Bein würde James Wilson weglaufen, der regelmäßig joggen ging

House war immer noch recht schnell, wenn er es wollte, aber die vielen Menschen behinderten ihn und niemand mit einem kaputten Bein würde James Wilson weglaufen, der regelmäßig joggen ging! Nach zweihundert Metern hatte er House eingeholt.

„House, kennst Du mich nicht mehr?"

„Sie verwechseln mich." murmelte der Invalide ohne langsamer zu werden.

„Oh nein! Du bist es, House." Er griff nach dem Jackenärmel.

„Verpiss Dich!" zischte House feindselig.

„Ist das alles?" fragte Wilson, schwankend zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung, „verpiss dich? Nach all den Jahren ist das alles, was von unserer Freundschaft übriggeblieben ist? Ich hab' Dich gesucht, House. Überall hab' ich Dich gesucht!"

House war stehen geblieben. Er riss seinen Arm los und starrte Wilson an „Du bist erbärmlich. Warst Du schon immer. Und jetzt verpiss dich." Er war an seinem Wagen angekommen, stieg ein und fuhr davon.

Wilson brachte ein Taxi dazu, dem alten Neon zu folgen. Der Fahrer ließ ihn nicht in der dunklen Seitenstrasse aussteigen, also merkte Wilson sich die Adresse und leiß sich zurück zum Strip fahren.

House schloss hinter sich ab und warf sich auf das Bett. Wie hatte Wilson ihn gefunden? Zufall. Es konnte nur Zufall sein. Er hatte keine Kreditkarten, kein Bankkonto – nichts, was verfolgbar war. House war davon ausgegangen dass Wilson ihn eine Weile suchen würde und als versierter Nutzer des Internet wusste House genug über elektronische Spuren, die man überall hinterließ. Er hatte sich mühe gegeben, unsichtbar zu werden.

Der Schreck, sich so plötzlich Wilson gegenüber zu sehen, war ernüchternd gewesen!

Er würde es nicht ertragen, würde Wilson hier in seiner Bude auftauchen. Das wäre definitiv zu erniedrigend. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten sah House sich um, registrierte die völlige Erbärmlichkeit seiner Behausung, den Dreck, wurde sich seiner eigenen Verwahrlosung bewusst. Er vegetierte doch nur noch. Operierte Verbrecher, weil er Geld für Essen und den nächsten Schuss brauchte. Weil er zu feige war, seinem erbärmlichen Leben ein Ende zu setzen.

Weil das Kind in ihm immer noch auf ein Ende des Albtraums hoffte.

Er sah auf die Uhr – zu früh für einen weiteren Schuss. Er war süchtig, ja, aber nicht völlig verrückt. Er hatte keine Lust, an Atemlähmung zu krepieren. Es gab angenehmere Wege, sich über den Jordan zu bringen.

House humpelte zur Küchenzeile, die hauptsächlich seinen ‚medizinischen Eingriffen' diente. Dort stand ein Liter reiner, medizinischer Alkohol. Unvergällt. Teuer. Mit zitternden Händen goss er sich etwas in ein Glas und kippte sich das Zeug hinter die Binde. Trank, bis er sich erbrach und dann das Bewusstsein verlor.


	6. Chapter 6

Am frühen Abend des nächsten Tages wurde House aus seinem Schlaf gerissen

Am frühen Abend des nächsten Tages wurde House aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Irgendwer war kurz davor, die Tür einzutreten, jedenfalls klang es so. House blickte durch den Spion – Ray Lowe, einer der Schläger des lokalen Mobs.

House machte die Tür auf. Ray war nicht alleine – er zerrte seinen halb bewusstlosen Bruder hinter sich hier.

„Scheiße, House, sie haben auf ihn geschossen! Du musst ihm helfen!"

House blinzelte „Fuck, Ray, da draußen ist alles voller Blut!"

„TU was!" Ray hatte seinen Bruder Marlowe auf den Tisch gelegt.

House humpelte hin und riß das Hemd auf. Dunkles Blut quoll aus der Schusswunde. „Verdammt, was bringst Du ihn hierher? Der muss auf die Intensiv, du Idiot!"

„Nein! Dann geht er in den Knast. Ich hab' ihm versprochen, dass er nicht mehr in den Knast muss."

„Tja, das Versprechen löst Du ja gerade ein. Der krepiert. Los, schaff ihn hier weg, bevor er ex geht. Ich kann hier keine Kalten gebrauchen." House Finger zeigte zur Tür.

„Hilf ihm, verdammt noch mal!"

„ICH KANN NICHT! Seine Leber ist zerfetzt, Du Arschloch. Das kann KEINER REPARIEREN!"

Ray zog seine Waffe und drückte sie House gegen die Schläfe. „Du hilfst ihm jetzt!" drohte er und spannte den Hahn – mehr des Effekts wegen, den dieses Geräusch normalerweise auf die Leute hatte „Oder ich mach Dich kalt."

House fand das urkomisch und er lachte aus vollem Hals, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Ray nervös.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" schließlich hatte er auch keine Röntgenaugen!

„House, mach auf! Ich gehe hier nicht weg."

„Wer ist das?"

„Irgend ein Arschloch, keine Ahnung." /oh Wilson, Dein Gefühl für Timing war schon immer miserabel!/ dachte House.

„So geht man nicht mit Freunden um, House!" Wilson würde nicht gehen, das wusste House – er hatte ihm jahrelang beigebracht, dass man bei ihm sehr beharrlich sein musste, um eine Reaktion zu erzielen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie wollen. Verpissen Sie sich!" brüllte House, nur um gleich danach zu wimmern – sein Kopf schmerzte barbarisch.

Ray hatte eine Eingebung. Die Knarre verschwand von Houses Schläfe und der Mafiosi riss die Tür auf, zerrte den völlig überraschen Wilson am Kragen hinein, warf ihn auf den Boden und richtete die Waffe nun auf Wilson. „Hilf ihm, oder ich knall DEN hier ab!"

House rollte die Augen. Diese Idioten überall. „Ray, Dein Bruder hat einen Leberdurchschuss. Ohne Leber kann er nicht leben. Ich kann NICHTS FÜR IHN TUN, DU VOLLIDIOT!"

Der Schuss war ohrenbetäubend laut, ihnen klingelten die Ohren und House machte sich vor Schreck fast in die Hose, aber weit schlimmer war Wilsons Schmerzensschrei! Ray hatte ihm in den Fuß geschossen. House glotzte auf Wilsons Fuß, auf das Blut. Wilsons Blut. Wilson, dieser Idiot! Ray, dieses unglaublich dämliche Arschloch! Und er mittendrin.

Der Typ würde ernst machen, das stand nun fest. House würde nicht ausprobieren, wohin der nächste Schuss gehen würde! „OK, ich versuch's." er schnitt Marlowe die Kleider vom Leib, um seinen Willen zu zeigen. Dann holte er Verbandszeug hervor und reichte es Wilson. Der war bleich und fassungslos, zeigte Anzeichen von einem Schock. House hoffte, Wilson würde sich verarzten können. Andererseits: ein Fuß war kein vitales Organ – er könnte sich später drum kümmern.

Auf der Seite zeigten sich bereits die Verfärbungen der Einblutung. „Ray, wenn irgendwas ihm hilft, dann ein Krankenhaus. Er hat viel Blut verloren. Noch ein bisschen und er fällt in einen Schock." Trotzdem tamponierte er die Wunde, als ob das irgendwas ändern könnte.

Die Sirene draußen erschreckte alle erneut.

„Du hirnloser Wichser, hast mir die Bullen auf den Hals gehetzt! Keifte House. Er wollte zum Fenster, aber Ray zielte sofort wieder auf Wilson „Bleib, wo du bist, House!"

Es klopfte an der Tür, „Polizei, aufmachen!"

„Ich hab' hier zwei Geiseln!" brüllte Ray in Richtung Tür. „Und ich bin bewaffnet." Zum Beweis schoss er in die Decke.

House stand bei dem verletzen. Er sagte sich, es sei gerade kein guter Zeitpunkt, um Ray vom Tod seines Bruders zu unterrichten und schwieg daher.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilson saß auf dem Boden, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Fuß schmerzte fürchterlich

Wilson saß auf dem Boden, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Fuß schmerzte fürchterlich. Bis jetzt hatte er keine Zeit zum Denken gehabt, aber so langsam begann er, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Er griff unauffällig in seine Tasche, wählte 911 und manövrierte sein Handy hinter seinen Rücken. Das ‚Arschloch' war zu beschäftigt, um alles im Blick zu halten.

Wilson versorgte seinen Fuß notdürftig und sah sich um. Wo, zur Hölle, war er hier gelandet? Es war schmutzig, er ekelte sich vor dem Boden, auf dem er saß! Offensichtlich war dies eine Art illegale Praxis. Liebe Güte, was war nur mit House passiert in diesen drei Jahren? In der hintersten Ecke stand ein Bett – House schien tatsächlich in diesem Loch zu hausen.

Und nun war er in der Gewalt eines völlig durchgedrehten Geiselnehmers, der House unter Druck setzte, indem er auf ihn schoss! Wilson hatte noch nie in den Lauf einer Schusswaffe geblickt und nun war er tatsächlich ANGESCHOSSEN worden! Immerhin schien das auf House einen gewissen Eindruck zu machen. Das alles hätte vermieden werden können, wenn dieser stolze Sturkopf eben nicht so stolz und stur wäre!

„Los, da rüber mit euch. Alle Beide!" Ray dirigierte House und Wilson in die hinterste Ecke wo das siffige Bett stand. House ließ sich darauf fallen und saß dann da, den stumpfen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Immerhin, einige Verhaltensweisen waren geblieben. Wilson sah ihn von der Seite an – House sah verlottert aus und ausgemergelt.

Es stellte sich ein leises Zittern ein, dass House bald nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Wilson fragte sich, ob der Mann Angst hatte – der hatte sich früher nicht vor dem Teufel gefürchtet! Aber dann sah er den Schweiß und ihm wurde klar, dass House auf Entzug war – von was auch immer.

Da House kein Telefon besaß, verhandelten die Polizisten per Megaphon mit dem Mafiosi, der durch die geschlossene Tür zurückbrüllte. Das zerrte an den Nerven und machte die aufkommenden Entzugserscheinungen noch schwerer zu ertragen. Schließlich stand House auf.

„Setz Dich HIN!" sofort war die Knarre wieder auf Wilson gerichtet.

„Ich brauch was. Mir geht's nicht so gut."

„Das ist mir scheißegal!" blaffte Ray.

„Du willst sicher keinen Junkie auf Turkey hier drin haben, glaub mir. Mann, nur einen Schuß." House schwankte zwischen Bitten und Zynismus.

„OK."

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und bedauerte es zutiefst, dass er keine Waffe besaß! Ray war offensichtlich völlig durch den Wind, dass er so einen Fehler beging! House zog eine Schublade auf und nahm eine steril verpackte Spritze und ein kleines Glasfläschchen heraus, Er setzte sich zurück auf's Bett und zog eine Dosis Hydrocodon auf. Er hatte keinen Nerv, jetzt Heroin zuzubereiten. Das hier würden sie kaum übeleben, dachte er trocken. Nun ja, dann war's das eben. Nur um Wilson tat es ihm wirklich leid. Der Idiot war voller Hilfsbereitschaft blind in diese Scheisse ´reingesolpert.

„Blödes Arschloch." Murmelte House. Er zitterte derart, dass er die Vene auf dem Handrücken unmöglich treffen konnte.

„Gib her!" Wilson griff nach der Spritze.

Noch immer vertraute der ehemalige Top-Diagnostiker seinem ex-Freund so sehr, dass er ihm die Spritze überließ. „Stimmt die Dosis?"

Houses Blick sagte deutlich: ‚ich bin ja kein Idiot!' und so injizierte Wilson das Zeug widerwillig. House seufzte dankbar auf. Sobald er wieder ruhiger war, zog der die Spritze erneut auf – bis zum Anschlag. Wilson bekam große Augen.

Ray schoss gerade wieder in die Decke, um seine Forderungen zu untermauern.

„Dreii." Murmelte House

„Was?"

„Das war der dritte Schuß. Er hat eine Beretta, also höchsten noch zehn Schuss. Er war in einer Schießerei, da hat er sicher einiges verballert. Mehr als fünf Schuss hat er nicht mehr. Jede Wette."

„bist Du wahnsinnig? Was hast Du vor?"

„Nichts." war die verstockte Antwort.

Die Situation zerrte an ihren Nerven und Wilson versuchte krampfhaft, sich irgendwie abzulenken . „Was tust Du hier, House?" fragte Wilson.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus? Ich verdiene Geld mit dem, was ich nun mal gut kann."

„Du nimmst Drogen – Du bis völlig fertig. Sieh Dich doch an!" Wilson konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Du bist halb verhungert und haust in einem Rattenloch."

„Halt's Maul." Knurrte der Nephrologe.

„Warum tust Du Dir das nur an? Du hast Freunde, das weißt Du doch!"

„Du bist erbärmlich, Wilson. Völlig erbärmlich. Und jetzt halt die Fresse!" House konzentrierte sich auf Ray und dessen lautstarke Verhandlungen mit den Cops.

Wilson schwieg verletzt. Nach einer Weile, die Wirkung der Droge hatte House in einen normalen Betriebszustand zurückversetzt, interessierte er sich für Wilsons Fuß. Er untersuchte ihn routiniert, was Wilson jedoch Schmerzen verursachte, weshalb der seinen Fuß wegzog.


	8. Chapter 8

House hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren

House hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Nach einer geschätzten Stunde stand er auf. Machte darum mehr Aufhebens, als nötig, denn er wollte bemerkt werden. Sein Plan war nun fertig. Mit etwas Glück konnte er Wilson retten.

„Hinsetzten!"

„Ich muss pissen." Erklärte der Arzt ungeduldig und humpelte einen Schritt in Richtung Bad.

„Du bleibst hier!"

„Soll ich in die Spüle schiffen oder was?"

„Mir doch egal." Ray spähte aus dem kleinen Fenster „Noch einen Schritt näher und ich knalle eine Geisel ab!"

„Verwichster Hurensohn." Schimpfte House, humpelte aber in Richtung Spüle. Er pisste tätsächlich, Wilson konnte es nicht glauben, drehte das Wasser auf und machte kehrt. Und dann sprang er mit allem Mut, den er hatte auf Ray und rammte dem die volle Spritze in die Halsvene. Sein Daumen presste die Ladung in die Blutbahn – es würde einen Elefanten flach legen.

Ein scharfer Ruck riss durch seinen Körper und er taumelte nach hinten, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Rücken. Verwundert blickte er an sich herab und sah voller Erstaunen den sich ausdehnenden Blutfleck auf seiner rechten Brust. Das Atmen fiel schwer, stellte er fest.

Ray sank nicht weit entfernt in Zeitlupe auf den Boden und Wilson kam in lustigen, langsamen Sprüngen näher.

„Oh Gott, House!" Wilson untersuchte die Verletzung und tat, was er mit den geringen Mitteln hier tun konnte. Er schrie nach einem Krankenwagen.

„Tut… gar nicht weh, Jimmy." seine Stimme gurgelte mit dem Blut, dass sich in deiner durchschossenen Lunge sammelte, auf seinem Gesicht lag ein verwunderter Ausdruck. Dann wurde es endlich dunkel, House stürzte sich der Finsternis entgegen.

Wilson hielt House in einer halb sitzenden Position, um dem Verletzten das Atmen zu erleichtern. Er spürte Houses heißes Blut sein Hemd durchdringen. „Halt' durch, House. Gleich kommt Hilfe." Er flüsterte das wie ein Mantra. Die Polizisten um ihn herum nahm er kaum wahr.

House starb! Er hatte ihn endlich gefunden und nun verblutete er in seinen Armen… das Schlimmste war aber, dass er nichts tun konnte.

Als die Sanitäter eintrafen, mussten sie ihn mit sanftem Zwang von House trennen.

„Sir, wir nehmen Sie jetzt mit. Sir?" sanftes schütteln seiner Schulter, „Sir, hören Sie?"

„W-was?" seine Augen blieben stets auf House gerichtet.

„Wir bringen Sie jetzt in ein Krankenhaus" der Sanitäter versuchte, den Mann zum Gehen zu bewegen, aber der starrte auf das Gewusel um House herum. Ein Defi piepste, Houses Gestalt zuckte. Noch mal. Wieder nichts. „Los, Greg, Du schaffst das!" flüsterte Wilson. Noch eine Chance…noch einmal, dann würden sie aufgeben. „STIRB JETZT NICHT" brüllte Wilson mit aller Kraft. Houses Körper zuckte – und sie taten was! Sie hatten wieder einen Puls. Wilson kämpfte um seine Fassung, während die Sanitäter House wegschafften.

„Ich will in das gleiche Krankenhaus." Sagte Wilson mit plötzlicher Bestimmtheit und humpelte hinaus zu den Ambulanzfahrzeugen.

Sein Fuß war relativ schnell versorgt. Die OP dauerte eine Halbe Stunde und Wilson durfte den Aufwachraum bald mit zwei Krücken verlassen. Sie hatten den dritten Mittelfußknochen mit einem Stahlstift ergänzt, wo die Kugel ihn weggefetzt hatte. Die Prognose war gut, er würde wieder völlig genesen und außer dem Metall im Körper nichts zurückbehalten.

Er wollte nur zu House, aber da waren Ermittler, die ihn mit Fragen löcherten. Wilsons Vertrauen in die Behörden war auch durch Tritter nicht erschüttert worden. House hatte damals Mist gebaut.

„Er war Arzt, sagen Sie?" der zerknautschte Cop machte sich Notizen. Wenigsten wussten sie nun, wer der Typ im OP überhaupt war.

Wilson nickte. „Man… hat ihm die Approbation entzogen. Er hatte ein Problem mit seinen Schmerzmitteln."

„Ach, Sie meinen, er war schon damals ein Junkie?"

„Er war KEIN JUNKIE!" blaffte Wilson aufgebracht. „Er hat schwere, chronische Schmerzen. Bei Opiaten und verwandten Wirkstoffen ist eine Gewöhnung und Toleranzbildung nicht zu vermeiden. Er brauchte mehr als ich ihm guten Gewissens verschreiben konnte."

„Ach, sieh mal an, Sie waren sein behandelnder Arzt?"

„Hören Sie, was soll das?" fragte Wilson müde. Er rieb sich die Schläfen, „Wenn Sie das alles wissen wollen, dann lesen Sie doch in der Akte nach. Über die Gegenwart kann ich Ihnen leider nichts sagen, denn ich hatte ihn ja gerade erst getroffen." Wilson war die hämischen Fragen leid. Aber der Cop ließ sich natürlich nicht sagen, was er zu tun hatte.

„Unsere Leute haben in der Wohnung jede Menge medizinisches Besteck gefunden. Es scheint, ihr Freund hat sich durch das Fehlen der Approbation nicht sonderlich stören lassen."

Wilson zögerte. Er wollte nicht lügen! Aber er wollte auch House nicht schaden. „Ich weiß nicht, worauf Sie hinauswollen, Detective." kam seine zögerliche Antwort.

„Mal sehen: da ist ein Arzt ohne Lizenz, bei dem ein toter Mafiosi auf einem Seziertisch liegt. Überall medizinische Geräte, Skalpelle, Nadeln, Infusionen, Illegaler Medikamentenbesitz, jede Menge blutiger Sachen im Mülleimer vor der Haustür. Ich würde sagen, wir haben es hier mit einer illegalen Praxis zu tun. Mal ganz abgesehen von den Drogen, die wir gefunden haben."

„House war ein wirklich guter Arzt!" beharrte Wilson. „Und sie werden ihn schon selbst fragen müssen, was vorgefallen ist, denn ich weiß es nicht!"

„Was wollten Sie denn dann dort? Ihm sein Rezept bringen?"

„Nachdem Dr. House -"

„Mr. House." Korrigierte der Cop.

„Oh, nein. Er hat keine Lizenz mehr, aber er ist immer noch ein Doktor der Medizin und das kann ihm niemand wegnehmen!" Wilson würde es nicht zulassen, dass sein Freund noch weiter erniedrigt würde! „Nachdem DOKTOR House aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, ist er verschwunden. Ich habe lange nach ihm gesucht und hier – ich bin gestern über ihn gestolpert. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich… Ich wollte ihn nicht wieder entwischen lassen."

„Sie werden noch aufs Revier kommen müssen, um ihre Aussage zu Protokoll zu geben, Dr. Wilson. Und verlassen Sie nicht die Stadt." Der Cop gab Wilson seine Karte und ging.

„Ganz sicher nicht." murmelte Wilson. Ohne House würde er nicht gehen!


	9. Chapter 9

Dumpfe Geräusche.

Nicht identifizierbar.

Müde…

Schwärze.

Nichts.

Geräusche.

Verdammt, es gab doch ein Leben nach dem Tode! Wäre er mal ein besserer Junge gewesen – er schmorte sicher in der Hölle, so wie sein Alter, das Dreckschwein.

Schmerz.

Na toll. Klar, in der Hölle musste man leiden. Machte Sinn. Leider.

Licht – viel zu grell, schmerzte in seinen Augen, in seinem Kopf.

Er wollte stöhnen, aber das ging nicht.

Statt dessen würgte er furchtbar – etwas steckte in seinem Hals, zwang ihm einen Rhythmus auf, der nicht seiner war.

Äußerer Zwang war ihm total verhasst!

Dann ein Moment der Klarheit:

Scheisse.

Er war nicht tot!

Gottverdammte verfickte dreckskack Scheiße!

Wilson….

Sie hatten ihn gerettet.

Ray hatte ihn nicht ordentlich genug getroffen!

„Bist Du wach?" fragte eine Stimme in seiner Nähe. Das Objekt seiner Wut war da! House drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme und öffnete seine Augen. Er wollte ihn schlagen, aber er war zu schwach, hatte kaum Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er schaffte es gerade, Wilson einen Finger zu zeigen.

„Du hattest einen Lungendurchschuss. Sie haben Dich drei Stunden operiert. Du wirst leben." Wilson strich eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht.

House ballte die Fäuste. Er wäre klasse krepiert – schmerzfrei leergelaufen. Aber nein, Wilson Wonder-Boy musste ihn ja retten. Unfähig zu reden, starrte House Wilson bitterböse an.

Er versuchte noch einmal, Wilson wenigstens zu schlagen. Ein metallisches Geräusch ertönte und sein Arm wurde zurückgehalten. House starrte nach unten: er war mit einer Handschelle angekettet!

House presste ein Grunzen am Tubus vorbei und hustete schrecklich. Au, das tat höllisch weh!

„Hör auf! Du bist frisch operiert, Du reisst alle Nähte auf!" Wilson rief nach einer Schwester, die

drückte auf einen Knopf an einer Dosiervorrichtung und House versank wieder in einen dumpfen, warmen Dämmerzustand.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, atmete er in seinem eigenen Rhythmus. Seine Luftröhre war frei, aber das Schlucken schmerzte noch. Vorsichtig prüfte er seine Beweglichkeit und fand, dass er immer noch angekettet war. Als ob er irgendwem weglaufen könnte!

Leider merkte das Personal bald, dass er wach war und – es war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen – ein Bulle tauchte auf. Der Typ war in Zivil, aber House erkannte Cops mittlerweile auf hundert Meter Entfernung. House starrte durch den Typ hindurch.

„Schön, dass Sie mal aufwachen."

//arschloch// dachte House.

„Sie haben unseren Jungs da draußen die Arbeit leicht gemacht. Aber jetzt ist er tot. Das sieht nicht gut aus für Sie."

//fick dich.//

„All die Drogen, die wir gefunden haben – Mann, Sie sind gut ausgestattet gewesen! Das gibt schon ein paar Jährchen… ganz zu schweigen von Ihrer nicht ganz legalen Praxis." Der Cop schlürfte seinen Kaffee. House lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Sie werden sich die nächsten zehn Jahre wieder ganz schön bücken dürfen, das ist Ihnen klar, oder?"

Aha, sie wussten also, dass er ein ex-Knasti war. Und sie hatten sich offensichtlich mehr Informationen besorgt, als legal war. // nicht noch mal…//

„Kennen Sie die Kleine hier?" der Cop hielt ihm ein Foto hin. House erkannte das Gesicht seiner letzten Abtreibung. Das Bild war offensichtlich ein Obduktionsfoto. //Scheisse.// das war nicht seine Woche, so viel stand schon mal fest.

„Die im Krankenhaus haben Sie auf einem Foto wiedererkannt. Hmmmm … mal sehen… mindestens Totschlag in einem schweren Fall, vielleicht sogar Mord zweiten Grades. Oh Mann, Sie kommen da nie mehr raus!"

Sie konnten ihm das mit dem Mädchen nicht anhängen! Er hatte sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht, ja. Das war nicht strafbar. Ray – nun ja, Ray war eine andere Sache. Wilson war ein miserabler Lügner, und der hatte wahrscheinlich überhaupt kein Interesse, für ihn zu lügen. House holte tief Luft – oh, das tat noch weh.

„Ja? Sie wollten was sagen?"

House schloss die Augen. Hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Geschwafel. Die wollten ihm nur Angst machen!

„Was machen Sie hier?" ah, da kam Wilson Wonder-Boy!

„Oh, ich wollte nur sehen, wie es ihrem fixenden Doktor-Freund so geht."

„Sie dürfen gar nicht hier sein! Er ist nicht vernehmungsfähig und es ist kein Anwalt hier." Wilson klang wütend. Offensichtlich hatte Wilson sich mit Prozessrecht befasst. „Raus hier!"

House hielt seinen Mittelfinger hoch und freute sich daran, dass der Cop das sah und sich offensichtlich ärgerte.

„Du kannst nicht anders, was?" Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht klug, die Polizei gegen Dich aufzubringen."

House rollte die Augen. War Wilson tatsächlich so naiv? „Die sind schon… gegen mich." flüsterte er rau.

„Die müssen erst mal Deine Schuld beweisen."

„Du… Idiot! Das gilt nicht … für Knasties."

„Oh, ist die Verfassung geändert worden?"

House holte Luft und verzog das Gesicht schmerzhaft.

„Hast Du Schmerzen?" Wilson war sofort im Glucken-Modus.

„Du Arschloch!" giftete House ihn an „Ist doch nur wegen Dir!"

„Was?" Wilson verstand nicht

„Könnte so schön tot sein, jetzt. Aber Du, Du blöder Wichser, musst ja den Helden geben."

„Schön tot?!?!?! Hast Du den Verstand verloren?" er hatte sicher keine Dankesrede erwartet, aber dass House wütend war, WEIL er noch lebte – das hatte Wilson nun wirklich nicht erwartet!

„Du hast gut reden!" House regte sich wieder auf und es schmerzte in seiner Brust. „Schau mich doch an: ein Krüppel, ein Junkie, Knastbruder, ´n Arzt ohne Lizenz, der am Fließband Abtreibungen macht. Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich war, Wilson. Du jagst ein Phantom. Geh heim in deine schöne Welt. Meine ist nichts für Dich."

„Ich gehe ohne Dich nicht hier weg!"

„Blah, blah ,blah."

„Ich hab' nie aufgehört, Dein Freund zu sein."

„Bitte! Kannst Du Dich hören? Heul doch, machst Du sonst auch immer."

„Du bist ein Arschloch!" Wilson stürmte hinaus – er wollte House nicht die Tränen zeigen, die diese Worte hervorriefen. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich aufgeben? Der Mann da drin war nicht mehr sein Freund von damals.


	10. Chapter 10

Wilson organisierte einen Strafverteidiger. Nach zehn Minuten hatte der genug von dem schweigenden Mann und ging wieder. Den zweiten beschimpfte House so lange, bis er ebenfalls aufgab. Als Wilson nicht mehr weiter wusste, rief er Stacy an, damit sie ihm eventuell einen Namen geben konnte.

Drei Stunden später hatte Wilson einen weiteren Juristen engagiert. Der Typ sah selbst eher aus wie ein ex-Knasti als sonst was, aber Wilson hatte wenig Wahlmöglichkeiten.

Anwalt Myers setzte sich in aller Ruhe zu House und nachdem etabliert war, dass House nichts sagen würde, blätterte er gemütlich die Akte durch und begann dann, ein Schreiben zu diktieren.

„…den Vorwurf des Betriebs einer illegalen Praxis bestreiten wir mit Nichtwissen. Mein Mandant hat vielmehr…."

House hörte zu. Was sollte er auch sonst machen? Immerhin, der Typ war gut – wenn er damit durchkam, dann würden sie House kaum mehr vorwerfen können, als dass er einen Verbrecher in Notwehr mit einer Überdosis getötet hatte. Ach ja, und natürlich der Besitz eben dieser Droge. Letzteres war schon bisschen blöde.

Als der Anwalt nach fast zwei Stunden aufstand, meinte er lapidar „Ich denke, Sie kommen mit zwei Jahren davon."

//noch mal zwei Jahre!//

„Warten Sie!" er rasselte mit der Scheiß-Handschelle. „Wenn ich mich in allem schuldig bekenne – krieg' ich dann die Spritze?"

„Wie bitte?" Myers sah House an, als ob der gerade noch zwei Köpfe bekommen hätte.

„Besteht die Chance auf die Todesstrafe, ja oder nein?"

„Sie haben doch niemanden umgebracht!"

Scheiße aber auch!

Zu Wilson meinte Myers: „Der Typ da drin, der braucht keinen Anwalt, der braucht einen Psychiater!"

Die Vorverhandlung kam. House war angeklagt wegen Totschlag in einem minder schweren Fall, illegalem Besitz von Betäubungsmitteln, einem Verstoß gegen das Abtreibungsgesetz und wegen des Betriebes einer illegalen Praxis.

Wieder hatte er seit er in das Untersuchungsgefängnis überstellt worden war, alle Versuche Wilsons abgewehrt, ihn zu sehen. Er hatte die Kleider abgewiesen, die Wilson ihm besorgt hatte. Und so war Wilson erschrocken, House wiederzusehen. Die Anstaltstracht flatterte um seine abgezehrten Glieder, er kam, gestützt auf einen Gerichtsdiener, weil man einem Gefangenen keine Waffe in die Hand gab – nicht einmal einen Gehstock.

Es dauerte nicht lange – House schwieg stoisch, starrte Löcher in die Tischplatte währen sein Verteidiger sich mit dem Staatsanwalt über die Anklagepunkte stritt, Verfahrensfehler geltend machte, all die Tricks und Winkelzüge, die einen guten Strafverteidiger ausmachten.

Der Termin für die Hauptverhandlung wurde auf zwei Wochen später festgelegt.

Sie hatten seine Aussage wieder und wieder geübt, aber Wilson war trotzdem nervös. Als sie ihn hereinriefen und vereidigten, fühlte er Houses Blick auf sich ruhen, spürte, wie die blauen Augen Löcher in ihn brannten. Löcher der Wut, des Hasses.

Denn Wilson war hier, um Mitleid zu heischen. Wilson war im Zeugenstand, um aller Welt zu erzählen, welche wenigen Dinge er über Houses Kindheit erfahren hatte, um allen überdeutlich aufzuzeigen, dass er ein erbärmlicher Krüppel war. Um House endgültig und total zu erniedrigen und vor aller Welt bloß zu stellen. Zumindest war das Houses Sicht.

Zum Teil war das auch wahr. Wilson WAR hier, um die Leute weichzukochen. Aber er war auch da, um verständlich zu machen, dass House mit all seinen Fehlern ein hervorragender Arzt war, der alles tat, um seinen Patienten das Leben zu retten.

Aber das wütende Schweigen auf der Anklagebank brachte ihn aus dem Konzept und Wilson war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Kreuzverhör mit dem Staatsanwalt nicht völlig versaut hatte.

Was House nicht wusste, bis der Zeuge aufgerufen wurde war, dass Wilson einen Psychiater eingeschleust hatte. Einer der Pfleger war nicht wirklich nur ein Pfleger gewesen. Sie hatten ihn gelinkt! Und jetzt erkannte er, was hier gespielt wurde:

Sie würden ihn in die Klapse stecken! Ein Schild umhängen, auf dem ‚Irrer' stand und wegsperren.

Und so kam es.

Direkt nach der Verhandlung wurde er in eine gesicherte Anstalt verlegt, in einen Flügel mit harmlosen Irren, die er mit seinen ätzenden Kommentaren zum heulen bringen konnte. Wilson hatte an allen möglichen Fäden gezogen, um das hin zubekommen. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass House eine weitere Gefängnisstrafe nicht überleben würde. Die Psychiatrie war der einzige Ausweg, der Wilson zeit genug gab, sich etwas auszudenken.


	11. Chapter 11

Es war die vierte Woche, die House in der geschlossenen Abteilung verbrachte. Und wie alle Tage zuvor verweigerte House jegliche Kooperation. Es saß da und starrte Löcher in den Boden oder zupfte an seiner Kleidung herum.

Diese Tolle Kleidung! Da er als suizidgefährdet eingestuft war, lebte er in einem Flügel, in dem fast nichts geboten wurde. Weil sie ihm keine vernünftigen Schuhe gegeben hatten, lief er barfuss. Das war sein Kleinkrieg. Die Pfleger zogen ihm zehn Mal am Tag wieder die Socken und Schuhe an und er zog sie immer ein Mal mehr wieder aus. Kein Gürtel, statt dessen ein Gummibund in der Hose. Keine Spiegel im Bad. Lediglich eine Polierte Metallplatte – sorgsam in die Fliesen eingepasst. Alle Fenster waren mit dichtem, festem Drahtgeflecht gesichert – es war ein Gefängnis, es hieß nur nicht so! kein zugängliches Stromkabel, keine erreichbare Steckdose. Völlige Überwachung, keinerlei Privatsphäre, rund um die Uhr. Nicht mal einen runterholen konnte man sich ohne dabei beobachtet zu werden!

Keine Musik. Ja, es gab Lautsprecher, die den ganzen Tag quäkten, aber keine vernünftigen Instrumente. Alles Gute war ja zu gefährlich: Klavier, Gitarre, Keyboards. Die verfügbaren Bücher waren Dreck und die Beschäftigungsangebote eine Zumutung. So saß er stundenlang da und spielte im Geiste Musik.

Er stand morgens nur auf, weil die Pfleger ihn aus dem Bett holten und das dann für den Tag hochklappten. Er hatte sich auf völligen passiven Widerstand verlegt, denn hier zu sein passte ihm ab-so-lut nicht.

Er wartete auf seine Chance. Irgendwann würde sie kommen.

Nach drei Monaten in dieser Isolierten Hölle wurde er ohne Ankündigung verlegt. Sie brachten ihn in ein Flugzeug der US Marshals, wo er mit anderen Verbrechern auf seinem Sitz angekettet wurde. Verflucht, hatten sie jetzt doch beschlossen, ihn in einen normalen Knast zu stecken? House betete um einen Flugzeugabsturz, eine Entführung, irgendwas, was die reguläre Landung verhindern würde.

Leider ist Luftfahrt eine der sichersten Formen der Fortbewegung und so erlebte House drei Zwischenlandungen, bei denen Gefangene ausgetauscht wurden – nur er und zwei richtig üble Burschen blieben die ganze Zeit an Bord. Wo ging es nur hin? Nach Osten, soviel war klar. Aber wo genau? Auf jeden Fall konnte er sein Testament machen, wenn es das gleiche Gefängnis würde, in das die beiden Ober-Fieslinge sollten. Wenn die exemplarisch waren für die Besatzung, dann würde er nie mehr von den Knien hochkommen. House gab sich eine Woche. Gut, eine Woche konnte verdammt lang sein, aber es war ein absehbarer Zeitrahmen. Und vielleicht konnte man es beschleunigen? Man musste nur dem richtigen Bruder in die Eier treten, dann war man tot, so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Es wurde schon dunkel, als man ihn endlich loskettete. Er wurde in einen separaten Wagen verbracht. Immerhin, dann kam er nicht mit den richtig Bösen zusammen. Nach zwei Stunden Autofahrt kamen sie an. House hatte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster gestarrt, aber im Dunkeln sahen alle Orte irgendwie gleich aus.

Als sie anhielten und er sah, wo er war, wollte er nicht aussteigen. Und diesmal beschränkte House sich nicht auf passiven Widerstand! Auf keinen Fall würde er HIER aussteigen! Aber sie waren zu dritt und nicht gefesselt. Und sie waren viel stärker als er. Und so stand er schließlich vor dem Bau der Psychiatrischen Anstalt von Trenton – einen Steinwurf von Princeton entfernt.

House wusste nur zu gut, wem er das zu verdanken hatte: Wilson. Dieser erbärmliche Wichser war nicht abzuschütteln.

Oh, wäre er doch nur tot!


	12. Chapter 12

Auch hier machte House mit seiner total passiven Verweigerungshaltung weiter. Der Laden hier war dem in Vegas so ähnlich, hätte er es nicht gesehen, House hätte glauben können er wäre nie verlegt worden. Nur der Tonfall des Personals war… vertrauter und er hatte ein eigenes Zimmerchen.

Als ob es nicht reichte, gab es hier Therapie-Sitzungen. Jeden verfluchten Tag eine Halbe Stunde bei Dr. Stern. Jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde lang bewusstes nicht-zuhören, nicht reagieren, nicht antworten. Manchmal war das anstrengend.

House versuchte, NSAIDs zu bunkern. Nach dem Krankenhaus hatte man ihn auf Suchtfreie Schmerzmittel umgestellt. Da man sich letztendlich mit allem über den Jordan befördern konnte, es war nur eine Frage der Menge, sollte es auch damit gehen. Leider waren die Rationen streng überwacht und es verstärkte seine Schmerzen, wenn er sich davon immer etwas absparte.

Aber sie fanden sein Versteck und nahmen sie ihm alle weg. Ab da wurde sogar seine Mundhöhle kontrolliert, um sicher zu gehen, dass er alles immer gleich schluckte. Sein Zimmer wurde regelmäßig durchsucht. Es war aussichtslos. Bei guter Pflege würde er hier drin Siebzig werden!

Auf dem Tisch von Dr. Stern lag heute ein Exemplar von ‚Medicine Monthly' und House versuchte, wenigstens die Überschriften, auf dem Kopf stehend, zu lesen, ohne ertappt zu werden. Er gierte nach einer Verbindung zur Außenwelt! Die Psychiatrie war vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie Gefängnis, was sein persönliches Erleiden von Qual betraf. Aber es war völlig würdelos und eine grausame Form von Koma, fand House.

„Interessiert Sie das?" Stern zeigte auf die Zeitung.

//scheiße, er hat's gemerkt.//

„Möchten Sie das haben?"

//ja, du Arsch! Und, muss ich mich dafür bücken oder ein Liedchen singen?// in Anbetracht seines Aufenthaltsortes wahrscheinlich letzteres.

„Sehen Sie, ich möchte etwas von Ihnen, und nun möchten Sie etwas von mir. Das ist ein guter Anfang, würde ich sagen." Stern hatte die veränderte Körperhaltung und –spannung bemerkt und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass House zum ersten Mal tatsächlich mental anwesend war. Auch wenn er keine Antworten gab, er hörte ihm ganz sicher zu. Er sah, wie Houses Augen unter den niedergeschlagenen Lidern zuckten. Es gab immer etwas, womit man die Leute an den Haken bekam!

//das ist Erpressung, Wichser//

„Sie machen dem Personal hier wirklich viel Arbeit, Dr. House. Die Leute können nichts für Ihr Schicksal."

Houses Aufmerksamkeit begann, abzudriften. Mit der Zeitung wurde es wohl nichts. Stern bemerkte, dass er es übertrieb. „Warum ziehen Sie sich nicht ihre Schuhe an? Dafür gebe ich Ihnen das Magazin hier. Und wenn Sei die Schuhe anlassen, können sie es behalten, solange Sie wollen."

House verließ sofort den Raum und kam in kürzester Zeit zurück mit Socken und Schuhen an den Füßen. Er grabschte sich die Zeitung und machte Kehrt. Eine Stunde später sah Stern ihn in einer Ecke hocken, vertieft in die Zeitung.

Stern schüttelte den Kopf. House war verurteilt, ja. Aber er war ein hellwacher, hochintelligenter Mensch. Ihn hier in dieser reizarmen Umgebung wegzusperren war sicherlich kein Beitrag, der etwas mit Resozialisierung zu tun hatte. Man konnte jeden Menschen zerbrechen, aber Stern war nicht der Auffassung, dass das sein Job sei.

House verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit Lesen. Endlich etwas Interessantes! Etwas von draußen. Er verschlang Artikel für Artikel und war überrascht, was er in den vergangenen Jahren an medizinischer Entwicklung verpasst hatte. Sein Hirn begann wieder, zu ticken.

Als House am nächsten Tag zu Stern gebracht wurde – unfreiwillig wie immer – trug er Socken und Schuhe. Das Personal hatte bestätigt, dass House seit der letzten Sitzung nicht mehr barfuss unterwegs gewesen war.

„Hallo Dr. House, wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

Und wieder keine Reaktion. HEUTE hatte House sogar etwas, was ihn phantastisch ablenkte: er ging im Geiste einen Artikel aus dem Magazin durch und stellte eine Liste von Fehlern zusammen, die dem Autor bei der Aufstellung seiner These unterlaufen waren. Eine halbe Stunde lang bekam er nichts von dem mit, was Stern ihm an den Kopf warf – wenn es das war, was Stern tat.

Dann fiel irgendetwas Schweres um und House erschrak. In diese Lücke stieß Stern sofort vor „Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie Klavier spielen."

//ha- ha//

„In einem Nachbartrakt steht ein Piano. Vielleicht würden Sie gerne mal dort sein?"

//du gottverdammter Hurensohn. Was ist der Preis dafür?// House zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln – ein Fehler, wie er sofort selbst erkannte! Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen aus lauter Gier.

Einige Nächte später hatte House einen fürchterlichen Albtraum. Aus irgendeinem Grund erlitt er einen anaphylaktischen Schock, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und die Ärzte um ihn herum sahen tatenlos zu – er hatte ihren Codex verraten und war es nicht wert, dass sie ihm halfen.

House erwachte mit weit geöffnetem Mund – und bekam keine Luft! Er öffnete die Augen und sah einen Insassen seiner Abteilung über ihn gebeugt, ihn würgend. Schwarze Punkte tanzten bereits vor seinen Augen und mit allerletzter Kraft stieß er dem Angreifer sein Knie in den Schritt. Der Irre grunzte und fiel auf den Boden.

House setzte sich auf und rang nach Luft – seine Kehle schmerzte fürchterlich. Taumelnd floh er auf den Gang zur Schwesternstation. So wollte er nicht sterben – nicht, wenn nicht er selbst die Parameter bestimmte!

Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit wurde er im Einzelschluss untergebracht.

Der einzige Trost war, dass er nun alleine über das Programm des Fernsehers bestimmen konnte.

„Hey, Doc!" Gabe, einer der Pfleger stand in der Zimmertür. Es war ein Hüne mit Engelsgesicht und ebensolcher Geduld. „Der Chef möchte Sie sehen."

House schlurfte in Gabes Windschatten den Gang hinunter. Er schlief sehr viel seit der Einzelhaft - die Langeweile war tödlich für seinen Geist!

„Dr. House, Sie haben Besuch." begrüßte Stern ihn.

Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal Besuch gehabt? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Der Fernseher lief zwar Tag und Nacht, aber er hörte nicht mehr wirklich zu – er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, denn ein Tag war wie jeder andere: ein endloses Einerlei von Schlafen, Spazieren gehen, Essen. ‚Besuch gehabt' wäre auch nicht die richtige Bezeichnung gewesen. ‚Besuch verweigert' traf die Sache schon eher. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie ihm alles vorbeteten, seinen Tagesablauf bestimmten – alles. Darum weigerte er sich diese Mal nicht, als er in den Besucherraum geführt wurde.

Wilson.

Wer auch sonst? House wurde an einen Tisch gesetzt, Wilson gegenüber. Gabe setzte sich in einer Ecke auf einen Stuhl.

Wilson war erschrocken. Es war nun über ein Jahr her, seit er House zu letzten Mal gesehen hatte und was er hier sah, das war… grauenhaft! Vor ihm saß eine leere Hülle.

„House. Wie geht's Dir?"

//bist du blind, du kleiner Idiot?//

„Ich… hab' Dir was mitgebracht." Wilson hatte das Geschenk unzählige Male dabei gehabt, aber er wollte es House persönlich geben, so musste er es genauso oft wieder mitnehmen, weil House jeglichen Besuch verweigerte. Jetzt endlich konnte er die mittlerweile abgegriffene Packung überreichen: ein kleines, Batteriebetriebenes Keyboard.

House starrte die Schachtel an. Wilson schob sie über den Tisch, beobachtete, wie die langen Finger über den Karton strichen. Wie gerne hätte er gewusst, was gerade in Houses Kopf vorging! Freute der sich?

„Sag' bitte irgendwas."

//blah blah blah//

„House, Du tust Dir keinen Gefallen mit dieser Nummer."

//danke, Wilson! Ich bin nur wegen Dir hier!// House blitzte den Onkologen an. Liebe Güte, Wilson war alt geworden! Da waren Falten um die Augen, die nicht da gewesen waren, tiefe Linien um den Mund, graue Haare! Für House war Wilson immer der Inbegriff des ewigen Jungen gewesen. Wann war das passiert?

„Sie werden Dich entmündigen, wenn Du weiter so vor Dich hin vegetierst."

„Ich BIN de facto entmündigt!" krächzte House.

Wilson und auch Gabe starrten House an. Wilson weil er erschrocken war über die ungeübte Stimme, Gabe, weil er House noch nie hatte was sagen hören.


	13. Chapter 13

Tag um Tag verging. Der Gleichklang der Tage lässt die Grenzen zwischen Gestern und Heute verschwimmen. Er kann nicht mehr sagen, wie viele Tage er schon abgesessen hat. Aber es ist auch nicht wirklich von Belang für ihn. Draußen erwartet ihn nichts. Er erwartet nichts vom draußen. Hier hat er zumindest ein Dach über dem Kopf, Essen und Kleidung – und sogar das kleine Wilson-Keyboard.

Er könnte zählen, wie oft er duscht und so die Tage zählen, aber es ist die Mühe nicht wert. Den Erfolg, den Dr. Stern mit dem Tauschgeschäft hatte, konnte der Psychiater nicht wiederholen. House war mit der einen Zeitschrift entweder zufrieden, oder aber er war nicht bereit, mehr von sich preiszugeben.

Unbemerkt haben Houses Anwalt – den er nie sah – Dr. Stern und Wilson an Houses Entlassung gearbeitet. Stern hatte alle Bemühungen voll unterstützt und so hatte man 18 Monate nach Houses erneuter Verurteilung eine Entlassung erreicht.

Wilson holte ihn ab - und diesmal gab es daran keinen Weg vorbei, denn eine der Auflagen war, dass er bei Wilson würde wohnen müssen. Den würde er wohl nie mehr los werden! Mit der Tasche, in der seine Habseligkeiten Platz fanden und dem Keyboard unter dem Arm kam House zum Wagen. Wilson wollte ihn irgendwie begrüßen, aber es war deutlich, dass House das nicht wollte und außerdem war das mit der Tasche und dem Keyboard auch nicht wirklich gut möglich.

Also beschränkte sich Wilson auf ein ‚Hallo. Schön, Dich zu sehen.' Er nahm House das Gepäck ab und verstaute es im Kofferraum. House hockte sich schweigend auf den Beifahrersitz.

Nach wenigen Ansätzen zu irgendeiner Art von Smalltalk ließ Wilson das sein und der Rest der Fahrt verlieft in peinlichem Schweigen. Je näher sie dem Ziel kamen, desto aufgeregter wurde House. Er kannte die Straßen, klar. Vieles hatte sich kaum verändert. Als der Wagen dann am Straßenrand anhielt, starrte House Wilson ungläubig an. Das war ein Witz, oder?

„Na ja", meinte Wilson mit etwas verlegenem Gesicht, „Es erschien damals das vernünftigste. Ich … Du solltest doch ein Zuhause haben, wenn Du entlassen wirst. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Du Dich bei Nacht und Nebel absetzen würdest."

House war fassungslos. Sie parkten vor seinem alten Apartment! Wilson hatte all die Jahre hier die Stellung gehalten? Warum? Wirklich, damit er ‚ein Zuhause' haben würde nach all dem? Wie sah es wohl drinnen aus? Krawatten überall? Er verbeißt sich ein Grinsen.


	14. Chapter 14

**E**s war wie eine Zeitreise… Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich fast nichts verändert, ordentlicher war alles, ja. Ein paar neue Fotos hingen an den Wänden, einige neue Bücher standen in den Regalen. Wilsons Spuren waren deutlich aber nicht – entfremdend. Das Baby-Grand stand unangetastet in der Ecke, auf Hochglanz poliert und völlig staubfrei. House wurde beinahe schwindelig. All die Jahre, und hier schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Als sei nichts passiert; als sei er gerade aus dem PPTH gekommen, nach einem langen Tag.

„Ich … also ich habe ein Bettsofa bestellt, aber es ist nicht rechtzeitig gekommen…", Wilson deutete zum Schlafzimmer „Das Bett ist frisch bezogen. Ich habe meine Sachen in die eine Schrankhälfte geräumt. Du kannst die andere haben." House blickte auf die Tasche mit seinen wenigen Klamotten – er würde keinen halben Schrank brauchen! Er hinkte ins Schlafzimmer – es war wie eine Zeitreise und als er im Schlafzimmer angekommen war, schaffte er es gerade noch, die Tür hinter sich abzuschließen, bevor er schlotternd auf das Bett sank.

Als House wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte, war es schon dunkel. Er hatte da gesessen und versucht, zu verstehen, was das alles hier sollte. Gut, Wilson hatte das Apartment übernommen, weil er sowieso selbst eine Wohnung brauchte. Aber… warum hatte er nichts verändert? ER konnte sich auf all das keinen Reim machen. War zu müde dazu, hatte einfach keine Lust.

Viel drängender war das Bedürfnis, das Piano zu spielen! Er öffnete die Zimmertür so leise er konnte – House hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Gespräche mit Wilson! Die Wohnung war dunkel bis auf eine kleine Lampe im Wohnzimmer. Wilson schlief auf dem Sofa. Der Anblick verursachte bei House beinahe einen Flashback!

Er tappte zum Piano, klappte das teure, geliebte Instrument auf und setzte sich auf den Hocker. Legte die Hände auf die Tasten. Sie waren blank und glatt und kühl unter seinen Fingern. Ohne einen Ton zu erzeugen, ließ House seine Hände über die Tasten gleiten.

Seine Hände – jetzt vernarbt – wie anders sie aussahen als beim letzten Mal, als er hier gesessen hatte! Sachte drückte er die rechte Hand hinab – ein leiser, fragender Akkord. Gänsehaut lief seinen Rücken hinunter! Ein forschender Blick auf Wilson zeigte, dass der Mann wohl noch schlief. Noch ein Akkord. Ein langsamer Lauf. Trotz des kleinen Keyboards waren seine Hände nicht mehr so geübt wie früher.

Wilson konnte nicht sagen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Er hörte die Musik und glaubte zuerst an einen Traum. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass House spielte! Vor Furcht, den Mann zu verjagen, lag er ganz still. Hoffend, das House es nicht merkte, lag er da und spürte die Tränen sein Gesicht herablaufen.

Nach einer Weile hinkte House in die Küche. Er gab sich Mühe, Wilson möglichst zu ignorieren. Lag da und flennte! Ging's noch erbärmlicher? Das Licht aus dem Kühlschrank beleuchtete seine hagere Gestalt. Nichts drin außer Coke, Milch und 7up. Eine Schranktür nach der anderen wurde aufgerissen.

„Du wirst nichts finden." Sagte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihm auf einmal.

„Ist das auch eine der Bewährungsauflagen?"

„Nein. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dich am ersten Abend haltlos besäufst." Wilson versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

Wortlos humpelte House an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, holte seine Jacke aus dem Schrank und marschierte zur Tür.

„Wo willst Du hin?" in Wilsons Stimme schwang so etwas wie leise Panik. Als der Andere nicht antwortete, hastete Wilson hinter House her und packte ihn am Ärmel. „House?"

Der riss sich los und starrte Wilson hasserfüllt an „Lass' mich in Ruhe!"

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Wilson stand alleine im Raum. Der Onkologe rieb seine Nasenwurzel. Nicht zu fassen! Er hatte sich das wirklich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Wie genau, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Einfach… anders.

Dann kam Leben in ihn. Wilson beeilte sich, Schuhe und Mantel anzuziehen, schnappte den Schlüssel und lief hinaus in die Nacht, House hinterher. Der Mann hatte kein Auto und war nicht gut zu Fuß, das einzige Ziel konnte nur die Bar einen Block weiter sein und Wilson rannte los. An der Kreuzung blieb er stehen und lugte um die Ecke. House war nicht zu sehen und so ging er die letzten Meter schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Bar.

Bis ein Angriff aus einem Hauseingang ihn brutal stoppte. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, harte Hände packten ihn am Hals und pressten ihm die Kehle zu. Wilson krächzte und krallte an den Händen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich habe nicht um Deine Hilfe gebeten, also hau ab!" knurrte eine Stimme, die Wilson zuerst gar nicht erkannte. Zu viel Hass schwang in dieser Stimme. Wilson hatte ernsthaft Angst und die verfolg auch nicht, als er erkannte, dass es House war, der ihn so unerbittlich würgte.

Er wurde grob gegen die Wand gestoßen und losgelassen. Drei, vier Mal holte Wilson fast verzweifelt Luft, bevor er reden konnte „Wohin willst Du? … Du hast nichtmal einen Schlüssel dabei!"

Wilson bekam keine Antwort: House war schon weg.


	15. Chapter 15

Nachdem er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, fragte sich Wilson, ob er nicht wirklich heimgehen sollte. Eine Nacht in der Kälte würde House vielleicht zur Vernunft bringen? Aber nein! Er sollte es doch mittlerweile verstanden haben, dass House für nichts und niemanden klein bei gab! Sein verdammter Stolz hatte ihm bisher nur geschadet – warum sollte das jetzt anders sein?

Wilson gab sich geschlagen und trottete weiter, in die Bar. In eine Ecke gekauert hielt der Onkologe sich an ein paar Softdrinks fest, währen er zusah, wie House sein Geld versoff. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis House anfing, Streit zu suchen. Das war der Moment, an dem Wilson einschritt.

Er zerrte den betrunkenen Mann nach draußen. Sie stolperten mehr als dass sie gingen. House protestierte lautstark und schlug Wilson ein oder zwei Mal. Dann wurde es Wilson endgültig zu dumm. Er hatte sich ausreichend erniedrigt! Er hatte alles getan, um diesem verstockten Narziss zu helfen, um sein Los zu erleichtern. Er erwartete keinen Dank, nein, so naiv war er nicht! Aber Respekt hatte er verdient!

Wilsons Faust traf House hart in der Magengrube und als der betrunkene sich zusammenkrümmte fuhr die gleiche Faust aufwärts und verpasste House einen Kinnhaken, der sich gewaschen hatte. Mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen stolperte House rückwärts gegen die Hauswand, rutschte hinunter und übergab sich.

Nie im Leben hatte House damit gerechnet, dass Wilson gegen ihn handgreiflich würde! Das war… nein, das war nicht wahr, oder? Sein Magen und sein Kinn belehrten ihn eines Besseren. Dieses Arschloch hatte keine Hemmungen, einen Krüppel zu verprügeln! House wischte sich das Blut von der Unterlippe.

Wilson stand keuchend da. Seine Hand tat fürchterlich weh! Er blickte in Houses fassungsloses Gesicht, das zu ihm aufsah. Kopfschüttelnd drehte Wilson sich weg und ging. Er hatte verloren. Schon vor langer Zeit, aber erst jetzt hatte er es wirklich verstanden.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Wilson seine Hand in einen Eisbeutel gehüllt und starrte auf das Piano, das jetzt nur noch verwaister wirkte als jemals zuvor. Die erdrückende Wahrheit der Situation war fast unerträglich und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Wilson nach trinken zumute. Und es war nichts da!

Es klopfte an der Tür. So leise, dass er es fast überhört hätte. Mit einem Seufzer stand Wilson auf. Wer zur Hölle war das denn? Wollte Cuddy einen Einstandsbesuch machen? Na, da hatte sie sich ja einen tollen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht!

Wilson öffnete die Tür.

Sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter.

House hinkte an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung und verschwand im hinteren Teil. Wilson glotzte dumm. Nach etwas Lärm kann House zurück mit der alten Arzttasche in der Hand. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und winkte Wilson zu „Zeig her!"

Wie im Traum befolgte Wilson den harschen Befehl und setzte sich. Harte, vernarbte Hände tasteten seine Hand ab. Der Bluterguss bedeckte bereits den halben Handrücken und die palpatorische Untersuchung schmerzte höllisch.

„Typischer Anfängerfehler." brummte House. Wilson hatte den Daumen in der Faust gehabt und sich die Kapsel angerissen. Mindestens. „Operierst Du noch selbst?"

„Selten."

„Hmm." House murmelte etwas unverständliches „Wenn Du nicht aufpasst, bleibt der steif. Geh ins Krankenhaus." Er legte einen Verband an, der nichts zu wünschen ließ und drückte den Eisbeutel wieder darauf.

„Ist schon OK." wehrte Wilson ab.

„Das ist es nicht wert, du Idiot." House wuchtete sich hoch und verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer. Wilson hörte, wie er die Tür abschloss. Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Wilson starrte auf die verbundene Hand. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich hin. Wenn er House jedes Mal verprügeln musste, wenn er durchdringen wollte – auf keinen Fall!

House lag im Dunkeln und starrte an die Decke. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Wilson sich derart gehen lassen würde. Nein, dass er Wilson jemals so weit würde treiben können. Das war wohl richtiger. Wilson glaubte nicht an Gewalt. Alleine die Tatsache, dass der Mann keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah, als Körperliche Gewalt anzuwenden, sagte schon einiges.

Es war Wilson ernst. Das hätte er auch in den letzten Monaten erkennen können, aber House war in solchen Dingen stur bis zur Selbstbeschädigung. Wenn man ihm nicht mit einem Brückenpfeiler einhämmerte, dass man es ernst meinte, dann KONNTE er es gar nicht verstehen.

Heute Abend hatte ihn ein Pfeiler der Golden Gate Bridge voll in den Magen getroffen!


	16. Chapter 16

**H**ouse lebte in den folgenden Wochen in den Tag hinein. Noch gefangen im erlernten Rhythmus der Anstaltstage wachte er um Sechs auf und war schon aus dem Bad wenn Wilson von seiner morgendlichen Laufrunde zurückkam. Zu Anfang irritierte es Wilson enorm, dass House angezogen vor dem Fernseher lümmelte, wenn er verschwitzt die Tür aufschloss.

Er langweilte sich zu Tode. Das TV-Programm war nicht besser geworden, seine Bücher kannte er alle und wenn er Klavier spielte, fiel sein Blick immer wieder auf seine Hände. Vernarbte Hände. Zum Glück gab es ja das Internet, und auch wenn der größte Teil davon nur Müll war, so gab es einige Seiten, die sein Interesse weckten.

Wilson hielt ihn finanziell knapp, ‚damit Du nicht alles direkt versäufst.' war dessen Argument.

„Ich brauch' Geld." Begrüßte House Wilson eines Abends als dieser nach einer sechsstündigen OP, bei der alles schief gelaufen war, endlich nach Hause kam.

Wilson hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen. Er war erschöpft und frustriert. House völlig ignorierend ging Wilson ins Bad. Eine heiße Dusche und dann – Schlafen! Er warf seine Kleidung achtlos auf den Boden und drehte das heiße Wasser auf.

Aber House war nun einmal House und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis kalte Luft in das von Dampf gefüllte Bad kam.

„Es ist Dir sicher nicht entgangen, dass ich dusche." zickte Wilson.

„Ich brauch Geld."

Wilson atmete laut aus „Ich habe keinen Nerv mehr, heute zu diskutieren."

„Du brauchst nicht zu diskutieren. Gib's mir einfach."

„House, ich hatte einen beschissenen Tag! Ich bin müde! Du wirst wohl noch ein paar Stunden warten können!" Wilson langte nach einem großen Handtuch.

„Oh, ist mal wieder eines Deiner Krebskindchen abgenippelt? Du wirst es nie kapieren, dass Du auf der Verliererstrasse bist." House drehte sich um und knallte die Tür zu – wollte er zumindest. Aber er hatte nicht mit Wilson gerechnet.

Der riss ihm die Tür aus der Hand und stand – tropfend und splitternackt vor ihm, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt „Ich war über sechs Stunden im OP, die Herz-Lungen-Maschine ist mittendrin ausgefallen und als wir alles wieder unter Kontrolle hatten und zu machen wollten, hatte die Frau drei Herzstillstände. Ja, sie ist einfach abgenippelt, diese unkooperative Tusse, um das mal mit Deinen taktvollen Worten zu sagen." Wilson rauschte an House vorbei, zerrte vier Zwanziger aus seinem Portemonnaie und drückte sie House in die Hand „Reicht das? Geh! Mach was Du willst, sauf Dich zu Tode oder fick irgendeine Crack-Hure. Aber LASS MICH IN RUHE!"

Nackte Füße tapsten ins Bad, die Tür knallte zu, was in der abrupten Stille weit lauter wirkte, als es wirklich war. House steckte das Geld ein, zog seine Jacke an und trollte sich.

Als House eine Stunde später nach Hause kam, schlief Wilson bereits. House stellte die Pizzaschachteln auf den Tisch und legte die Platte auf, die er schon seit Tagen hatte kaufen wollen. Ein Direktmitschnitt von Charly Antolini. Behutsam legte er die Platte auf die dicke Gummimatte des Plattentellers. Nur gut, dass er sich nie von dem getrennt hatte! Ein Griff zum Lautstärkeregler des Verstärkers…

Das Ende der Welt!

Wilson erschrak dermaßen, dass er aufrecht saß, noch bevor er seine Augen aufhatte. Entgeistert starrte er House an. „Bist Du völlig durchgebrannt?" er muss schreien, um den Lärm zu übertönen.

„Was?"

„Ich hab geschlafen!" schrie Wilson.

„Moment! Es ist so laut hier…" House drehte die Lautstärke etwas herab. „So, was war?"

Wilson starrte House an. Zum ersten Mal sieht er eine Andeutung des Mannes vor sich, der House einmal gewesen war.

House schaut auf die Uhr „Du hattest doch mindestens schon einen REM-Zyklus. Hunger?" er deutete auf die Pizza.

Wortlos stand Wilson auf und holte zwei Coke aus dem Kühlschrank und machte sich dann über seine Pizza her – Salami, Chilis und Anchovis – so wie er sie am liebsten hatte. „Wieso bist du schon zurück?"

„Ich wollte sie doch hören." House nickt mit dem Kopf zum Plattenspieler.

Wilson starrte House an, schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, sah dann zum Plattenspieler „Du… wolltest Geld für eine Schallplatte? Du hättest es sagen können."

„Es ist mein Geld – ich sollte damit tun können, was ich will und wann ich es will." Entgegnete House ernst.

Nein, keine Diskussion, beschloss Wilson. „Das ist Antolini, ja?"

„Yep."

„Wo hast Du die aufgetrieben?" die Pizza tat gut, erst beim Essen merkte Wilson, wie hungrig er wirklich war.

„ScratchIt."

Der Plattenladen war nur einen Block entfernt. Was hatte House wohl den Rest der Zeit gemacht? Wilson war sich nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt wissen wollte! „Danke für das Essen, keinen Dank für den Beinahe-Herzinfarkt. Hör sie bitte nicht öfter als zwei Mal, ich muss wirklich schlafen!"

Wilson war wirklich kaputt. So kaputt dass er noch während die zweite Seite der Platte lief wieder einschlief. Als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte, standen die leeren Kartons und Dosen genauso auf dem Tisch, wie die beiden sie hinterlassen hatten. Wilson würde sie stehen lassen, aber dann würden sie am Abend noch genauso da sein und auf ihn warten. Sollten sie! Wilson war es leid, Hausmädchen zu spielen.

House schlief noch, wie es schien. Bis Wilson wegging ließ er sich auch nicht blicken.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen in angespanntem Frieden. Dann klingelte es an der Tür.


	17. Chapter 17

**H**ouse ignorierte das Läuten geflissentlich. Wilson hatte einen Schlüssel, alle anderen sollten sich gefälligst zum Teufel scheren! Er würde nicht mit dem Klavierspiel aufhören, nur um irgendeinem Deppen die Tür aufzumachen.

Aber wer auch immer da draußen stand, war hartnäckig. So wie House. In Punkto Sturheit würde er sicher und mühelos jeden Wettbewerb gewinnen, so lange seine Gegner lebendig waren.

Das Klingeln verstummte und wurde gegen ein Klopfen getauscht. Es passte nicht zum Rhythmus von seiner Musik, also spielte House etwas lauter. Aus dem Klopfen wurde ein lautes Klopfen, dann ein Hämmern und nach einiger Zeit folgte noch ein einziger Schlag – oder Tritt – der die arme unschuldige Tür erzittern ließ. Dann war Ruhe.

Endlich!

Aber House war nicht nur störrisch, er war auch schrecklich neugierig! Die Musik verstummte, House lauschte den letzten Noten noch etwas nach, dann stand er auf und hinkte zur Tür.

Lauschte.

Blickte durch den Spion.

Lauschte wieder.

Gut, es war wohl wirklich niemand mehr da.

House riss die Tür auf und steckte den Kopf hinaus. Alles was geschah, war dass ein paar zusammengetackerte Blätter auf die Fußmatte fielen. Der unbekannte Besucher hatte diese wohl in die Tür geklemmt. Sie lagen mit der weißen Rückseite nach oben.

House starrte das Papier an.

Er würde sich wohl bücken müssen, wenn er wissen wollte, was es war. Und das tat er dann auch, denn sonst würde er einfach vor Neugierde platzen. Noch im Hochkommen wendete er den Stapel Blätter und ließ sie sofort fallen, als habe er sich verbrannt. Eilig machte er die Tür wieder zu.

/Oh Gott…/

Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals und ihm war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, sich abzulenken, aber seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zurück zu dem Papier draußen vor der Tür.

Es rief nach ihm.

Mit einer Stimme, so viel verführerischer als Heroin es je getan hatte.

/Nein! Das ist vorbei! Vergiss es!/

Als die Sehnsucht einfach zu übermächtig wurde, sprang House auf und verließ die Wohnung. Über die Papiere machte er einen großen Schritt, als habe er es mit einer wütenden Klapperschlange zu tun.

Bloß weg!

Zwei Stunden lang lief er völlig ziellos durch die Straßen. Als sein Bein ihm klar machte, dass es genug getan hatte, stand er im Park am See und starrte auf die glitzernde Oberfläche, die heute aussah wie Quecksilber. Sein Bein brauchte eine Pause. ER brauchte eine Pause. Körperliche Aktivität war er überhaupt nicht mehr gewohnt und hier, in der fahlen Sonne eines diesigen Tages erkannte House, wie heruntergekommen sein Körper wirklich war.

In der Nähe war ein kleines Cafe. Er war schon fast drinnen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja Geld bräuchte. Wieder in Princeton zu sein machte es noch schwieriger sich Tag für Tag vor Augen zu halten, dass er NICHT sein altes Leben lebte. Machte diese Erkenntnis so viel schmerzhafter.

House griff in die Hosentasche und zählte – für zwei Kaffee würde es reichen. Es war erst kurz nach Mittag an einem Donnerstag und so war er der einzige Gast. Die Bedienung war wohl eine jener unzähligen Studentinnen, die überall in der Stadt Kellnerjobs hatten. Fröhlich begrüßte sie ihn und machte sich nichts aus dem Fehlen einer Antwort.

Sie ließ House drei Minuten, dann kam sie an den Tisch „Hi! Schön, dass Sie da sind! Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" sie strahle House auf eine Art und weise an, die ihm Übelkeit verursachte.

„Was ist denn daran schön?" murrte er und rieb sein Bein.

„Bitte? Oh, naja…" er hatte sie aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Also… Sie bestellen was. Ich verdiene was. Wir kriegen beide, was wir wollen… und das Wetter ist toll!" fügte sie noch eilig hinzu.

House rollte die Augen.

Die Kleine fing sich wieder „Was hätten Sie denn gerne?"

„Kaffee."

„Cappuccino? Espresso? La-"

„Kaffee! Sowas gibt's doch noch, oder?"

„Koffeinfrei?"

House stöhnte gequält auf „Mit allem! mit Koffein, mit Sahne – die mit Cholesterin! – mit Zucker. Ohne Schnickschnack."

Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen „das ist dann aber nicht ‚mit allem'."

„Vielleicht nehme ich doch lieber ein Wasser." sagte House mit einer Stimme, als trage er das Leid dieser Welt.

„Mit Kohlensäure oder ohne? Medium? Französisches, Italienisches oder welches von hier?" leider fielen ihr nicht mehr Optionen ein, was sie sichtlich bedauerte.

„Kriege ich jetzt meinen Kaffee?"

„Mit allem außer Schnickschnack? Klar." sie verbiss sich ein Grinsen und ging zur Theke.

„Sonst noch was? Wir haben den besten Schokoladenkuchen der Stadt, garantiert!" sie strahlte House wieder an, er spürte schon, wie seine Haut Blasen schlug von so viel Strahlung – selbst bei der Entfernung.

„Mein Ruhe!"

Sie verzog das Gesicht und hantierte mit der aufwendigen Maschine herum. Eine Minute später stand eine Tasse Kaffee auf seinem Tisch. Geziert von einer perfekten Milchschaumkrone und… „Was ist das?" House deutete auf etwas Braunes auf der Milch. Im ersten Augenblick erinnerte es ihn an Schimmel oder Sporen.

„Zimt."

„was ist aus ‚ohne Schnickschnack' geworden?"

„Hier trinkt man Kaffee, um ihn zu genießen. Wenn Sie nur scharf auf Koffein sind, dann kaufen Sie sich ne dose RedBull am Automaten! Ich muss auch nicht nett sein." So langsam wurde es ihr zu blöde! Damit ließ sie ihn sitzen.

„na endlich!" jetzt würde er wohl hoffentlich seine Ruhe haben. Der Kaffee war tatsächlich sehr gut und der ungewohnte Anflug von Zimt machte daraus etwas Neues. Seine Ruhe hatte er nun, aber das ließ seine Gedanken wieder zur Fußmatte zurückkehren. Schlimmer noch: zu dem Stapel Papier obendrauf! Wegwerfen. Ja, das war eine sehr gute Idee!

Aber dafür müsste er es wieder anfassen. Grauenhafte Vorstellung! Nein, grauenhaft war, was diese Blätter verkörperten. Und seine Gier danach. Diese unstillbare Gier nach Wissen, nach Erkenntnis und Verstehen. Sein ewiger Hunger auf die Lösung. Gerade hatte sich sein Geist an die Ödnis gewöhnt, die ein Leben OHNE Drogen UND ohne Job mit sich brachte…

/Wilson!/

Der Gedanke durchzuckte ihn. Er musste zurück, und zwar sofort! Wenn Wilson die Papiere fand… nicht auszudenken! House knallte das Geld für den Kaffee auf den Tisch und eilte hinaus.


	18. Chapter 18

Weg.

Die Papiere waren weg.

Vielleicht hatte er es nur geträumt?

Vielleicht, aber unwahrscheinlich.

House hatte brüllenden Hunger und er war müde von zu viel Bewegung an zu viel frischer Luft. Er schloss die Tür auf – und stöhnte gequält.

„Sei bitte leise, ich habe Migräne." empfing ihn eine leise Stimme im abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer.

House machte die Tür leise zu. „Du willst dich nur ums Kochen drücken." grummelte House und stiefelte in die Küche. Seit Wilson hier wohnte, war der Kühlschrank meist gut gefüllt, egal, was House auch anstellte, um ihn zu leeren. Jetzt holte er eine Tiefkühlpizza aus dem Eisfach und schob sie in den Backofen. Wilson brauchte kein Essen. Wenn der solche Kopfschmerzen hatte, dass er nach Hause kam, dann kotzte er sowieso den halben Tag herum. Pizza wäre eine reine Verschwendung.

„Geh ins Schlafzimmer." befahl House, der im Türrahmen stand und auf die Pizza wartete.

„Was?" Wilsons Stimme hatte einen Klang, der House fast zum Lachen brachte.

„Bei Migräne sollte man sich gründlich bürsten lassen." erklärte House lapidar. Er konnte sehen, wie Wilson zusammenzuckte.

„D-das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder?" fragte Wilson mehr als Zögerlich. Vielleicht sollte er House wenigstens genug Geld geben, dass der sich mal irgendwo austoben konnte?

Es bereitete House große Freude zu sehen, wie Wilson sich wand! Aber er hatte doch Mitleid mit Wilson, der ja im Moment schon genug zu Leiden hatte. „Nein. Aber wenn Du hier vor dich hin leidest, kann ich nichts tun: kein TV, keine Musik und das Sofa ist auch besetzt. Sei dort krank, wo ich es nicht ertragen muss!"

Wilson bewegte sich nicht. „Für einen Moment dachte ich…"

„Ich war in der Klapse, nicht im Knast!" House verschwand in der Küche und holte die fertige Pizza aus dem Backofen, schnitt sie klein und hinkte ins Wohnzimmer. „Andererseits: ich hab's so lange nicht getrieben…" er stieß Wilson mit dem Stock an „Verzieh Dich endlich!"

Langsam stand Wilson auf und ging in den Flur.

„Die Wichsflecken sind sicher alle trocken!" rief House ihm hinterher.

Wilson verzog das Gesicht. Zu viel Information! „Ich nehme die Pille." murmelte er. House hatte gute Ohren.

Später am Abend ging es Wilson etwas besser und er hatte Hunger. Er tapste in die Küche und machte sich ein Sandwich, dass er ins Wohnzimmer brachte „Du hast übrigens Post." er wedelte mit der Linken in Richtung Piano.

„Ich?" House mimte den Unschuldigen und tat völlig desinteressiert.

„Ja." Wilson aß eine Weile, dann sah er House an. „Willst du denn nicht wissen, was es ist?"

„Rechnungen erledigst Du, Werbung interessiert mich nicht. Kann nicht so wichtig sein." oh, er war ein begnadeter Schauspieler und Lügner!

„Du solltest es Dir wirklich ansehen, House." Wilson vermied es, den Fernseher anzuschauen, denn die bewegten Bilder verursachten ihm im aktuellen Zustand Schwindelgefühle.

„Wozu?"

„Es ist interessant!"

„Du liest meine Post?" House setzte ein entsetztes Gesicht auf.

„Die Rechnungen." sagte Wilson trocken. „Du hast es eben selbst gesagt."

„Es ist eine Rechnung?"

Wilson griff sich an den Kopf. Auch wenn das hier das erste normale Gespräch mit House seit Jahren war – er hatte Kopfschmerzen! „Ich lege mich hin." Wilson stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Wo gehst Du hin?"

„Ins Bett. Ich bin krank." Sagte Wilson gerade so laut, dass es bei House ankam.

„Das ist mein Bett! Wo soll ich denn schlafen?" auch wenn Wilson es nicht sehen konnte, machte House das passende Gesicht zu seinem Satz.

„Ist mir egal. Nimm das Sofa oder geh ins Hotel." Wilson grinste, legte sich in das Bett und machte sich so breit, dass klar war, dass niemand sonst darin würde schlafen können, sollen oder dürfen.

**A**ls er sicher war, dass Wilson nicht noch mal aufstehen würde, ging House zum Piano. Darauf lag die Kopie einer Krankenakte – die Papiere von der Fußmatte.

House betrachtete sie sehr genau, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren. Vielleicht hatte Wilson irgendwo einen Marker platziert, um so herausfinden zu können, ob er sie sich angesehen hatte? Ein Fussel, ein Haar, irgendwas? So sehr House auch suchte, er fand nichts. Die Papiere lagen einfach so da, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Da er aber auf gar keinen Fall zugeben wollte, dass er sich für das Zeug interessierte, markierte House die Position der Papiere und trug sie dann mit klopfendem Herzen zum Sofa.

Ja.

Mein Gott, er hatte ja eine richtige Gänsehaut!

Kein Schuss der Welt war so gut wie eine spannende Krankenakte! Selbst jetzt, da er sich darüber klar war, dass er wohl nie mehr praktizieren würde – der Kick war immer noch da! Notizen hier und da – in Chases Handschrift verfasst. Erst auf der letzten Seite stand ‚ich weiß nicht weiter!'

Also hatte wohl Chase wie ein Irrer gegen die Tür getreten. Der war immer noch am PPTH?

Sorgfältig legte House alles zurück und überprüfte zwei Mal, dass Wilson sicher nicht bemerken konnte, dass er sich mit den Unterlagen befasst hatte. Dann richtete er sich auf dem Sofa für die Nacht ein. In seinem Hirn ratterte es…

Nach zwei Stunden gab er es auf, noch auf Schlaf zu hoffen. Sein Hirn kreiste um die Krankenakte, spielte alle Permutationen möglicher Diagnosen durch. Er stand auf und zog den kleinen Holztritt dahin, wo er sich erinnerte, dass ein selten benötigtes Buch auf dem obersten Brett stand. Es war schwierig, den Tritt zu tragen, aber er wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass Wilson aufgeweckt würde! House war nicht bereit, zuzugeben, dass ihn die Akte in irgendeiner Art interessierte.

Irgendwann fielen ihm die Augen zu, das Buch kippte aus seinen Bauch und so fand Wilson ihn am nächsten Morgen. Um sich und House die Diskussion zu ersparen, ließ er den Älteren weiterschlafen und verließ die Wohnung so schnell und leise wie er nur konnte.

Das war unnötig, denn als House aufwachte, das Buch immer noch schwer auf der Brust, war ihm sofort klar, dass Wilson ihn natürlich so gesehen haben musste. Gut, die Akte lag scheinbar unangetastet auf dem Piano, aber Wilson war alles andere als doof.

House gönnte sich ein ausgiebiges Frühstück – vielleicht das erste seit Jahren. Es war auch der erste Tag, an dem er wirklich Hunger hatte. Auch die Lust, sich aus der großen Auswahl an Leckereien, die Wilson vorrätig hielt gezielt etwas auszusuchen anstatt einfach blind irgendwas zu greifen, war zurückgekehrt.

Selbstverständlich hatte er nie gehungert in all den Jahren, aber an diesem Morgen aß er mit Freuden bis sein Magen zu platzen drohte. Danach war House müde und gönnte sich ein Schläfchen auf dem Sofa.

Um zehn ging er ins Bad und duschte mit der Effizienz eines Menschen, dem sein Erscheinungsbild egal ist und der eine Reinigung nur vornahm, weil die Hygiene ihn dazu trieb. Auf dem Wäschekorb lag seit Tagen ein PostIt: „bitte waschen!"

Ja, klar, er würde Wilson auf keinen Fall den Haushalt führen! Der könnte ihn ja jederzeit auf die Straße setzen, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde. House wusste, dass er sich in die eigene Tasche log, aber das war einfach zu bequem!

Er nahm die Monatskarte, die Wilson ihm gekauft hatte, und fuhr mit dem Bus… irgendwohin. Manchmal fuhr House einfach im Kreis, genoss die Tatsache, dass er sich völlig frei bewegen durfte. Dass er tatsächlich wieder FREI war! Niemand schrieb ihm mehr vor, wann er zu schlafen oder zu essen hatte und er konnte so oft unbeobachtet wichsen, wie ihm der Sinn danach stand. Oder eben nicht. Er hatte seine Würde zurückerhalten!

Anzuerkennen, dass es zum großen Teil Wilsons Verdienst war, dass es so war, lag House jedoch fern.

In der Carnegie-Mall stromerte er herum. Leider hatte er kaum Geld, aber er freute sich an den voll gestopften Regalen und Schaufenstern. Er würde Wilson mitnehmen müssen, aber das war – inakzeptabel!

Noch immer langweilte er sich schnell, aber es war immer noch besser als zu Hause zu sitzen und zu warten, dass Chase auftauchte – denn dass der kommen würde, war klar und unvermeidlich. Die Untätigkeit, zu der er verurteilt war, war eigentlich das Schlimmste – sein Geist gierte nach Beschäftigung.

Gegen Eins war er müde. Da er nicht auf irgendeiner Bank einschlafen wollte, musste er wohl oder übel heim. Auch wenn sein Schlafrhythmus nicht normal war – wahrscheinlich nie gewesen war und nie sein würde – der gnadenlose Raubbau, den er an seinem Körper betrieben hatte, forderte seinen Preis. Auch ohne Opiate war er dieser Tage oft müde, und da half auch kein Kaffee, egal wie stark!

Als er aus dem Bus ausstieg und um die Ecke bog, stutzte er eine Sekunde und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Zu spät. Chase hatte in einem empathischen Moment in seine Richtung geblickt und ihn gesehen. Erkannt!

„Dr. House!" der dämliche Aussie schrie es quer über die Straße! Natürlich würde er ihn nicht abhängen können, aber House versuchte es dennoch, indem er Haken schlug – sinnlos. Mit widerlicher Leichtigkeit holte der blonde Arsch ihn ein. „Dr. House." Er sprang House in den Weg ohne ihn anzufassen.

„Verschwinde!" knurrte House ihn feindselig an. Chase verkörperte alles, was er verloren hatte.

„Haben Sie sich die Akte angesehen?" Chase versuchte, sich den Schreck über das mehr als abgelebte Aussehen seines ehemaligen Chefs nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Man sollte Sie anzeigen, vertrauliche Akten irgendwo hinzuwerfen!" zischte House ihn an und versuchte, an dem jüngeren Mann vorbeizukommen.

Aber Chase verstellte ihm den Weg „Sie hätten ja aufmachen können. Sie waren offensichtlich zu Hause."

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" sagte House müde.

Das völlige Fehlen von Energie in der Stimme des älteren Mannes erschreckte Chase wieder. Wo war der House, den er gekannt hatte? „Nein. Sie sind noch nicht tot und vorher werde ich nicht aufgeben. Sie müssen mir helfen, sonst wird die Patientin sterben!"

Wortlos starrte House ihn an. Er war schon mehr als tot. Leider hatte der Sensenmann vor ihm wohl genauso viel Angst wie vor Chuck Norris! „Dann ist das eben so. Kriegen Sie's immer noch nicht auf die Reihe, wenn einer abnippelt? Suchen Sie sich 'nen anderen Job, Chase!"

„Sie wollen doch, House! Geben sie's zu!"

„Wachen Sie auf!" führ House ihn laut an „Das ist vorbei, ein für alle Mal!" er schob Chase grob aus dem Weg – es war ihm egal, ob der auf die Fahrbahn stolperte oder nicht!

Um nicht in den vorbeifahrenden Verkehr zu stolpern, hielt sich Chase an Houses Ärmel fest, was bei dem eine unerwartet heftige Abwehrbewegung hervorrief – fast schlug er den anderen Mann. Chase zuckte erschrocken zurück, ließ los und ging einige Schritte rückwärts, den ungläubigen Blick auf House gerichtet. „Sie haben Recht, ich habe Sie mit jemandem verwechselt." sagte er und drehte sich dann um und ging.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: muss ja mal gesagt werden: es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich hier mit den Updates so lange nichts getan habe. Ich gelobe Besserung und posting bis zum Finale im Laufe der Woche – sofern meine Mutter mir die Zeit & die Nerven dazu lässt.

###

Als Chase bei Wilson auftauchte, um den zu bitten, die Akte wieder mitzubringen, fragte der natürlich, wieso.

Chase lieferte ihm einen kurzen Abriss des Treffens. „Ich wollte es nicht glauben, aber er ist wirklich nicht mehr der, der er mal war." gestand Chase sich selbst ein.

Wilson betrachtete Chase mit einem merkwürdigen Blick „Robert, wenn Sie wirklich so einfach zu entmutigen sind, dann haben Sie vielleicht wirklich den falschen Job."

„Das war ein Tier! Er hat aus vollem Reflex heraus gehandelt."

„Man hat ihn ja lange genug genau so behandelt, Robert." erinnerte Wilson sein Gegenüber „Und wenn wir damit weiter machen, wird sich das auch nicht ändern."

Chase ließ sich auf das Sofa in Wilsons Büro fallen und stöhnte „Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, der Fall würde ihn ansprechen!"

„Er ist mit einem Onkologie-Buch auf dem Bauch eingeschlafen." offenbarte Wilson.

„Es ist kein Krebs." widersprach Chase, „Das haben Sie bestätigt."

„Ich weiß, aber House hatte sicher seine Gründe." Wilson sah auf die Uhr – es war schon spät. „Versuchen Sie's noch mal, Robert."

„Sie geben nie auf, was?" Chase grinste schief

Wilson macht eine allumfassende Geste, „Wie sonst könnte ich meinen Job machen? Schönen Abend noch." Wilson klopfte Chase auf die Schulter, schloss ab und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

**S**chon beim Öffnen der Tür ist die schlechte Laune spürbar. Und das liegt nicht nur am Alkoholdunst, der Wilson entgegenschlägt. /Verdammt, kann man ihm nicht einen Cent lassen?/ House hängt auf dem Sofa wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve, der Fernseher spielt irgendeine geistlose Dauerwerbesendung ohne Ton, Charly Antolini versucht die Lautsprecher der Stereoanlage zum Platzen zu bringen und die halbleere Flasche billigen Vodkas zittert im Takt.

Die Luft war zum Schneiden und Wilsons erste Tat war es, ein Fenster aufzureißen. Immer noch besser den Benzindunst der Rushhour als dieses möglicherweise explosive Gemisch hier drinnen! „Du hast geraucht!"

„Heul doch." murmelte House.

Erst jetzt nahm Wilson sich die Zeit, House zu mustern: er trug nur ein T-Shirt und Boxers, auf dem Bein lag eine Wärmekompresse und seine Finger tippten den Takt der – viel zu lauten – Musik, wenn auch nicht mehr sehr akkurat. Wortlos nahm Wilson den Vodka und wollte ihn in die Küche tragen -

Aber eine harte Hand fasste ihn am Handgelenk und stoppte Wilson „MEINS!"

„Bist Du auf Ein-Wort-Sätze reduziert?" fragte Wilson, der sich losriss und weiterging. In der Küche kippte er das Zeug in die Spüle.

„Kette mich doch gleich an!" brüllte House ihm hinterher „Du hältst mich ja sowieso wie einen Sklaven!"

„Ein Sklave," Wilson erschien im Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, „würde wenigstens tun, was man von ihm erwartet. Zum Beispiel mal die Wäsche waschen. Oder wenigstens seine Dreckwäsche in die Sammelbox werfen."

„Vielleicht noch paar sexuelle Gefälligkeiten, der Herr? Bücken hab ich gelernt." schnappte House.

Wilson fuhr zurück, erschrocken über Ton und Inhalt des Gesagten. „Mistkerl!" zischte er und verzog sich wieder in der Küche. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, mit House über den Fall zu reden, aber das war offensichtlich nicht möglich. Wirklich hungrig war er jetzt auch nicht mehr – dann könnte er sich ein paar Reste vom Frühstück machen. Er riss den Kühlschrank auf…

Alle Pfannkuchen waren weg. Der Speck auch, ebenso das Sandwich mit Pute, Currymayo, Chutney und Mandeln! Er schüttelte den Kopf: zumindest der unersättliche Hunger von House schien zurückgekehrt!

Wilson tobte sich ein wenig in der Küche aus. Er war allerdings nicht wütend genug, um House nicht etwas zu essen zu machen. Mit einem Berg Sandwichs kam er ins Wohnzimmer und stellte das Essen und zwei Dosen Coke auf den Tisch. Dann machte er die Musik leiser, so dass eine Unterhaltung möglich wäre. Wenigstens theoretisch.

House stellte sie wieder lauter. Lauter als vorher.

Wilson drehte leiser.

House drehte noch Lauter.

Wilson wurde es zu blöde: er schaltete aus und behielt die Fernbedienung bei sich.

Mit einem bitterbösen Blick stand House mühselig auf und stakste aus dem Raum. Kurz darauf knallte die Schlafzimmertür laut.

Wilson seufzte. Er war müde! Er war es so leid, immer derjenige zu sein, der nachgab. Immer klein bei zu geben, Kompromisse zu machen, zurückzustecken. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte abgrundtief.


	20. Chapter 20

Drei Stunden lang rührte sich nichts; die beiden Männer belauerten sich offensichtlich gegenseitig um zu sehen, wer den längeren Atem hatte. Wilson sah fern, hörte, wie House ins Bad ging und wieder im Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Der Ausgang überraschte niemanden wirklich: nach fünf Stunden war Wilson weich gekocht. Er stand auf und ging zu der geschlossenen Tür. Er zögerte: er konnte sich vorstellen, wie wichtig für House ein Ort war, in den niemand ungeladen eindrang. Aber er wusste auch, dass House auf sein Klopfen nicht reagieren würde. Aber er gab eben nie auf!

Wilson Klopfte an.

Wie erwartet gab es keine Reaktion.

Wilson klopfte noch einmal an.

Schweigen. Der Raum hätte leer sein können, so still war es.

„Lass mich bitte rein, House!" als auch darauf keine Reaktion folgte, „Ich möchte mit Dir reden und das werde ich nicht durch diese Tür hindurch tun." würde er definitiv NICHT! „House?"

Absolute Stille. Vielleicht schlief er ja? Gut möglich, aber Wilson hatte keine Lust, zu warten. „Ich komme jetzt rein, OK?"

Wilson glaubte, ein leises Knarren zu hören, konnte das aber nicht wirklich einordnen. Er drehte den Türknauf und öffnete sehr langsam die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Drinnen war es dunkel und absolut still. Der Onkologe trat ein und lehnte die Tür an. Der schmale Lichtstrahl, der vom Flur her eindrang war die einzige Lichtquelle. Wilsons Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und er erkannte House schemenhaft auf dem Bett.

Wilson holte tief Luft und atmete laut aus. Nichts regte sich, House hätte auch tot sein können… „Wenn Du beweisen würdest, dass Du Dich vernünftiger verhältst wäre ich der Erste, der die Zügel lockerer lassen würde."

Keine Reaktion.

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass es mir Spaß macht, Dich so zu gängeln." Das konnte ja wohl nicht sein Ernst sein! Es musste doch House einleuchten, dass es auf Dauer anstrengend war, immer für zwei zu denken, ständig seinen Tagesablauf nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern pausenlos auch für House zu planen!

Wilson seufzte. Er könnte auch gegen eine Wand reden! „Alles, was ich will ist, dass hier ein kleines Bisschen Normalität einkehrt. Dass Du wieder Anteil hast am Leben. Aber Du… Herrgott, hör auf, mich so zu behandeln, als hätte ICH Dich in den Knast gebracht!"

House wirbelte auf dem Bett herum „Wer denn sonst?" selbst im Dunkel konnte Wilson die Wut in Houses Augen flackern sehen.

Die Reaktion war so heftig, dass Wilson einen Schritt zurück machte und gegen die Wand prallte. „Wie bitte?" Wilson fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Das…" er griff sich an die Stirn. „Das ist nicht Dein Ernst!"

„Wer hat mich denn ans Messer geliefert? Wer musste mich denn ohne Not verpfeifen, he?" zischte House wütend. All die Jahre hatte er diese Wut in sich gehabt und Wilson, der da stand und in seiner ach-so harmlosen Art den Wohltäter gab, brachte House in Rage.

„DU hast diese Rezepte gefälscht, House! DU hast die Medikamente gestohlen! DU hast totalen Mist gebaut, warst verdammt noch mal zu stolz auch nur EINMAL klein bei zu geben und ICH bin jetzt an allem schuld? Oh, nein! Werde mal erwachsen und übernimm Verantwortung für dein Tun."

House quälte sich hoch. Er war zu wütend, um still zu liegen. Er bebte vor Zorn und baute sich vor Wilson auf „Du hast doch nicht eine Sekunde ernsthaft über die Konsequenzen DEINER Handlungen nachgedacht. Noch nie! Du hast mich ans Messer geliefert, du Arschloch!"

Wilson wäre gerne nach hinten ausgewichen, aber er stand schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand. So wütend hatte er House nur selten erlebt. Der Ältere stand so dicht vor ihm, Wilson konnte spüren, dass House am ganzen Leib zitterte.

„Hättest du die Klappe gehalten, hätten sie nichts in der Hand gehabt. Aber nein, der heilige Jimmy kann ja nicht lügen! Hauptsache immer ehrlich, ist ja nicht so wichtig, dass einem im Knast der Arsch aufgerissen wird, wenn's nicht der eigene ist!"

„Du hättest einen Deal aushandeln können. Man hat es Dir ANGEBOTEN!" protestierte Wilson.

„Und das hätte ja auch sooo toll funktioniert!" lachte House freudlos. „Der Typ wollte Rache, dem war es von Anfang an klar, dass er diesen Drecks-Deal nicht bräuchte. Der wollte mich auf den Knien sehen, und das hat er ja auch bekommen. Dank Deiner eifrigen Hilfe. Und Du erwartest wirklich, dass ich hier auch nur einen Finger für Dich krumm mache? Pah!" House riss die Zimmertür auf – sein ganzer Körper schrie ‚RAUS!'

„Ich wollte niemals, dass es so weit kommt." Sagte Wilson leise.

„Werde mal erwachsen und übernimm Verantwortung für dein Tun." warf House ihm seinen eigenen Worte ins Gesicht. Dann packte er Wilson grob am Kragen und warf ihn hinaus. Diesmal schloss er die Tür ab.

Für eine ganze Weile stand Wilson einfach nur im Flur vor der verschlossenen Tür und starrte ins Nichts. In Kopf und Herz herrschten völliges Durcheinander. Die wenigen kruden Worte, mit denen House sein Martyrium beschrieben hatte waren tausendmal anschaulicher gewesen, als all die Einträge der Krankenakte aus dem Gefängnis!

War er mit schuld?

Lieber Himmel, wer hätte denn wirklich gedacht, dass House in den Knast kommen würde? Niemand hatte daran geglaubt! Alle waren sie völlig geschockt gewesen, als die Richterin an House ein Exempel statuierte und Revision ausschloss. Wilson erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass alle aus dem PPTH, die bei der Urteilsverkündung dabei gewesen waren, erstarrt waren vor Schreck.

Und eben weil der Ausgang derart unwahrscheinlich schien, hatte er sich nicht wirklich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ‚Gefängnis' bedeutete.

Ihm wurde schlecht…

Als Wilson sich die Zähne geputzt hatte und der Meinung war, er wäre fähig, einen Satz von sich zu geben, klopfte er wieder an die verschlossene Tür. Fünf Minuten lang bat er darum, gehört zu werden, aber es regte sich – wie so oft – nichts. Aber das Spiel konnten zwei Spielen. Wilson richtete sich auf eine sehr unangenehme Nacht ein und setzte sich vor der Tür hin. Ironisch, dachte er, dass er wie ein Trauernder auf dem Boden saß!

Aber in gewisser Weise trauerte er. Um die Würde, die man seinem besten Freund genommen hatte. Um das verlorene Vertrauen, um das letzte Bisschen Verletzlichkeit, dem man auf so brutale Weise eine dicke Hornhaut verpasst hatte.

Und er, Wilson, der sonst immer alles so ausgiebig und von allen Seiten betrachtete, der House immer vorgeworfen hatte, zu unüberlegt zu handeln, ER trug daran mit Schuld! Das würde er sich niemals vergeben können.

Könnte House?

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür lag House im dunkeln und versuchte, das Klopfen zu ignorieren. Immer noch bebte er vor Zorn. Zorn auf Wilson, der der ihn erbärmlich hatte hängen lassen. Und eine ungläubige, erstaunte Wut auf sich selbst: Was hatte ihn eben davon zurückgehalten, dieses selbstgerechte Arschloch krankenhausreif zu prügeln? Wilson wenigsten ein Mal erleben zu lassen, wie das war, wenn man wirklich Angst um sein Leben haben musste, wenn man nichts mehr tun konnte, außer sich zusammenzurollen und zu hoffen, dass es irgendwann aufhören würde – und zwar bevor man krepierte!

Sie hatten ihm wirklich alles genommen. Im Knast war er wirklich ganz ganz unten gewesen, sie hatten seinen Stolz gebrochen und in die Knie gezwungen. Nichts war ihm mehr geblieben. Und gerade eben hätte er eine hervorragende Gelegenheit gehabt, sich mal auszutoben!  
Wieso hatte er es nicht getan, verdammt noch mal?

Was war los mit ihm?

Als endlich Ruhe einkehrte, wurden seine Gedanken nur lauter und aufdringlicher. Vor allem die, die er gar nicht hören wollte!

Verflucht!

Er hasste Wilson nicht. All die Jahre hatte er sich das eingeredet, hatte versucht, diesen Hass zu schüren und am Leben zu erhalten weil es ihn davon ablenkte, dass er sich all diese Scheiße letztendlich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Naja, fast jedenfalls. Für den Infarkt und die Folgen konnte er nun wirklich nichts.

House hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er tatsächlich einfahren würde! Der Schock, als er das Urteil vernahm war vielleicht der größte seines Lebens gewesen. Und dann der Knast. Irgendwie hatte er geglaubt, mit seiner smarten Klugscheißerei dort durchkommen zu können, aber es war eben kein Film mit Happy End, sondern die erbärmliche Realität.

Und in der Realität des Gefängnisses war Häftling 4832, vormals bekannt als Gregory House nur ein Würstchen dass den gleichen Gesetzmäßigkeiten unterworfen war, wie alle anderen auch: man musste nur lange genug draufhauen, lange genug die Angst wach halten, den Schmerz nähren und dann gaben die Würstchen dieser Welt nach. Immer. Er war keine Ausnahme gewesen. Es hatte vielleicht ein wenig länger gedauert als bei den meisten, hatte mehr weh getan weil sein Stolz so übermächtig war und sein Alter ihn gelehrt hatte, zu widerstehen, aber er hatte natürlich am Ende verloren.

Weil man dort nur verlieren konnte.

Die Erinnerung an den Knast wühlte House auf, an Schlaf war nun gar nicht mehr zu denken. Scheiß Wilson!

House wälzte sich herum während die Zeit einfach nicht vergehen wollte. Dann musste er pissen. Dringend. Er fluchte leise und quälte sich aus dem Bett, tapste ohne Stock zur Tür und machte sie auf…

Kaum hatte House den Riegel offen, da drückte auch schon etwas die Tür auf und ein erschrockener Wilson fiel ihm vor die Füße! House starrte Wilson wortlos an, währen der sich aufrappelte. Wollte House mit ihm reden?

Wilson stand im Weg und starrte ihn an wie ein waidwundes Reh. „Ich muss pissen. Ich kann das auch gleich hier erledigen…" knurrte House.

Das war so weit entfernt von allem, was Wilson erwartet hatte, zu hören, dass er eine Sekunde brauchte, um den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen. Dann sprang er förmlich auf die Seite, denn er wollte wirklich nicht ausprobieren, ob House diese Drohung wahr machen würde! Er blickte House hinterher, der sich an der Wand abstützte und im Bad verschwand.

Kurz darauf baute House sich wieder vor Wilson auf. Die letzten Jahre hatten House nicht nur einfach altern lassen, musste Wilson feststellen. Da war eine Härte in seinem Blick die früher nicht da gewesen war und zum ersten Mal im Leben hatte Wilson wirklich Angst vor Greg House. Wilson schluckte hart.

„All die Jahre wollte ich Dir jeden Knochen im Leib brechen." Knurrte House ihn an. Wilson machte einen Schritt rückwärts, aber da war die Wand.

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass Du lernst, wie das ist, vor Schmerzen zu winseln weil Du längst nicht mehr schreien kannst; zu betteln, dass man aufhört. ALLES zu tun, DAMIT es aufhört." Wilson presste sich in die Wand. Er hatte eben keine Angst vor House gehabt, erkannte er; JETZT hatte er Angst vor House! Total. House war schon immer ein guter Schläger gewesen, nicht auszudenken, was er im Knast an Tricks gelernt hatte! Wilson konnte nicht mehr atmen, sein Herz schlug so hart und schnell, dass er befürchtete entweder einen Schlaganfall oder einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen. Er hielt unbewusst die Luft an.

Konnte man sich auf sowas vorbereiten? Tat es weniger oder mehr weh, wenn man WUSSTE, dass man sich gleich was einfinge? Wilsons Augen flackerten zu Houses rechtem Oberschenkel. Das wäre der Punkt, auf den er zielen müsste…


	21. Chapter 21

„ich kann's nicht…" abrupt wendete House sich ab. Er hatte die nackte Angst in Wilsons Augen gesehen. So weit war es gekommen. Wilson hatte wirklich Angst vor ihm. House ging in die Küche.

Wilson schloss die Augen und atmete aus. Er war so erleichtert, dass er kaum noch stehen konnte. Mit einer zittrigen Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Als House mit einer Coke im Wohnzimmer verschwand, ging Wilson ihm langsam hinterher, immer noch auf der Hut.

Sie schwiegen sich an. Das Ticken der Wanduhr wurde zusehends lauter, bis es die bleischwere Stille in die Ohren der beiden hineinzuhämmern schien.

Als Wilson dann endlich sprach, war das so unerwartet, dass House förmlich zusammenzuckte – er war intensiv damit beschäftigt gewesen, Worte zu finden als Wilsons Stimme das Schweigen zerriss.

„Du hast Recht," sagte Wilson. „Ich hätte wirklich niemals geglaubt, dass Du verurteilt würdest. Niemand hatte das für möglich gehalten."

Und da war es wieder, das House'sche Schweigen. Die unbewegte Mine, die in keiner Weise verriet, ob und was von dem Gesagten bei House ankam. Wilson ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren. „Wir – alle! – haben geglaubt, im schlimmsten Fall hauen sie Dir auf die Finger, lassen Dich ein wenig in U-Haft hocken und dann bekommst Du Bewährung."

House schnaubte. Genau das hatte er auch angenommen!

„Ich hab' wirklich alles versucht, House! Und nicht erst, als ich Deine Krankenakte zu lesen bekam." Wilson schluckte. So viel Leid…

„Oh Mann, du heulst, weil Du ne Akte gelesen hast!" House sah Wilson verächtlich an.

„Deine Akte! Deine Schmerzen, House!"

„Pft! Worte, Wilson. Die bedeuten gar nichts!" zischte House.

„Es tut mir fürchterlich leid, House! Das musst du mir glauben!

Schweigen.

„Vielleicht solltest du mich wirklich zusammenschlagen." sagte Wilson leise.

House lachte freudlos „Was würde das bringen? Was würde das beweisen?"

Wilson zuckte die Schultern. Buße. Es wäre Buße.

„Und Du würdest ja wissen, dass ich Dich nicht kalt mache, dass ich nichts kaputt machen würde, was nicht zu reparieren wäre, weil ich Arzt bin und weiß, was ich tue. Die Erfahrung wäre nur ein blasser Abklatsch." Houses Stimme war überraschend milde. „Und ich würde Dich nie…"

Der Satz wurde nie beendet, nicht nur, weil Wilson laut aufschluchzte. House rollte die Augen – Heulerei war nichts, was er gutmütig duldete, und bei Kerlen schon gar nicht!

„Vergib mir!" bat Wilson.

House sah ihn eine Weile an „Nein," sagte er dann ruhig aber bestimmt. „Nicht, solange ich es nicht vergessen habe. Ich werde das nie vergessen können," fuhr House fort, „Ich werde nie mehr…" etwas bröckelte, tief in seinem Innern. House fühlte es und wusste, dass er das nicht würde stoppen können. Hastig stand er auf und floh ins Schlafzimmer.

Wilson folgte ihm auf den Fersen „House?"

Die Geräusche, die Wilson hörte, kannte er nicht. Er konnte sie überhaupt nicht zuordnen, bis er dann erkannte warum: er hatte House noch nie weinen gesehen!

„Geh… weg!" flüsterte House.

„Nein." Statt dessen setzte Wilson sich neben House auf die Bettkante. Vorsichtig legte er dem Mann seine Hand auf die Schulter und erschrak, als er spürte, wie heftig House zitterte! „Ich lasse Dich nicht alleine!"

House kämpfte heldenhaft um jeden tiefen Atemzug, gegen jedes Schluchzen, aber es war eine aussichtslose Schlacht, denn der Feind war übermächtig und Wilson fiel ihm in den Rücken mit seiner Nähe, seinem Mitgefühl. Scheiß Wilson!

Wilson hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauerte, aber es kam der Moment, da hatte House keine Tränen mehr, keine Kraft mehr und allen Schmerz, alle Verzweiflung aus sich herausgeschrieen. Alles was Wilson hatte tun können war, all die bitteren Tränen aufzufangen und House zu halten, der fast wörtlich ‚auseinanderzufallen' drohte.

Völlig erschöpft schlief House fast sofort ein. Wilson deckte ihn zu und rollte sich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer zusammen. Er fühlte sich, als hätten die Tränen sich in seine Haut eingebrannt.

Und trotz allem hatte Wilson das bestimmte Gefühl, das – auch ohne Vergebung – die Fronten jetzt klarer waren. House hatte gesagt und getan, was längst überfällig gewesen war und Wilson war zuversichtlich, dass dieses reinigende Gewitter so etwas wie einen neuen Anfang markierte.


	22. Chapter 22

**A**m nächsten Morgen war Wilson zu kaputt, um sich zur Arbeit zu schleppen. Er rief an und meldete sich krank, dann fiel er wieder auf das Sofa und schlief weiter. Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, stellte Wilson fest, dass es helllichter Tag war! Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Alles war still. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Wilson, dass es fast Elf war!

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass House anwesend war. Aber Wilson hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was House normalerweise so tat, wenn Wilson arbeiten war. Wilson erkannte, dass er eigentlich nichts mehr über seinen einstigen besten Freund wusste und fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr schuldig.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, ging er in die Küche, um ein ordentliches Frühstück zuzubereiten. Inklusive Bacon und Houses Lieblingspfannkuchen.

Wilson wollte schon alles zusammenräumen und in den Kühlschrank stellen – House hatte ein Radar für Essen, er würde es auf jeden Fall finden, wenn er auftauchte – als er ein Geräusch hörte. Das unregelmäßige Tappen nackter Füße, die Badezimmertür.

Nach einer Weile tauchte House in der Tür zur Küche auf, mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ist Wochenende?" hatte er so völlig jedes Zeitgefühl verloren? fragte sich House. Er hätte schwören können, dass Mittwoch war. Oder vielleicht Donnerstag. Ja, sicher Donnerstag.

„Ich habe mich krank gemeldet." erklärte Wilson und deckte den Tisch erneut. Kein Nicken, kein Wort des Dankes oder der Anerkennung – House nahm Platz und schlang sein Essen herunter, als gäbe es nie mehr was. Als Wilson ihm Kaffee nachschenkte, zuckte House und beugte sie wie schützend über sein Essen. Wilson biss sich auf die Lippe. Mein Gott, hatte man ihm sogar das Essen streitig gemacht? Wut packte ihn…

„Ich hab mich gefragt…" begann Wilson zögerlich, „naja, ob Du was unternehmen möchtest?"

House blickte ihn an, als ob Wilson auf einmal zwei Köpfe und vier Arme bekommen hätte. Was sollte er schon großartiges unternehmen? Mit fünfzehn Dollar in der Tasche kam man nicht wirklich weit! „Klar. Ich werde mich zu Tode langweilen, wie jeden Tag." murmelte er schließlich.

„Es muss doch was geben, das Du tun möchtest?" Wilson gab nicht so schnell auf.

„Ich könnte mal in'n Puff gehen und mir das Rohr durchpusten lassen."

Wilson wurde ein wenig rot, dann lachte er „Ist nicht Dein Ernst!"

„Bei DIR stehen sie Schlange, ist schon klar." brummelte House, „geht ja nicht jedem so."

„OK. Schwester Frances hat eine nette Schwester…"

„Mann, ich will mal ordentlich ficken, nicht erst vier Stunden Smalltalk machen und dann ne Abfuhr kriegen!" schnappte House verärgert.

„Gut." Wilson machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, holte die Tageszeitung und suchte nach den einschlägigen Annoncen. „Such Dir was aus. Eine, die hierherkommt. Geh nicht in so ne Siffbude, OK?"

Für einen kurzen Moment sah House Wilson mit echter Überraschung an, dann überflog er die Anzeigen und tippe dann auf die Annonce eines „Escort-Service". Jetzt war er aber wirklich gespannt, ob Wilson das durchziehen würde!

Der Onkologe nahm das Blatt und ging nach nebenan, um zu telefonieren. „Geh duschen. In einer halben Stunde kriegst Du Besuch." informierte Wilson ihn dann zu seiner totalen Überraschung.

Nachdem Wilson die finanzielle Seite abgewickelt hatte, erklärte er der Frau, wo das Schlafzimmer war und dann verzog er sich hastig.

House fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als die grazile, zierliche Asiatin eintrat. Wow! Wilson hatte wohl seine Pornosammlung studiert, denn die Kleine war genau sein Typ! House schluckte hart – er war definitiv aufgeregt. Die letzte Nummer war so lange her, dass man ihn schon wieder Jungfrau nennen könnte!

„Hi, ich bin Kiko. Dein Freund sagt, Du redest nicht viel, aber…" sie trat ans Bett, zwischen seine Beine und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare „wenn Du es genießen möchtest, dann sag mir, was Du NICHT willst. Der Rest ist dann meine Sorge, OK?"

House nickte und räusperte sich, bevor er antwortete.

„Finger weg von meinem Arsch." Sagte House bestimmt.

„OK, kein Problem. Ich gehe mal duschen. Willst du zusehen?" sie reichte ihm einladend ihre Hand und House nahm den Vorschlag gerne an. Er hatte so lange keine Frau mehr gesehen, und diese hier sah wirklich verdammt heiß aus! Er war entschlossen, jede Minute auszukosten!

Die Show war schon mal gut und brachte House in Fahrt. Und danach – egal, was Wilson bezahlt hatte, sie war jeden Cent wert! Als sie nach einer Stunde ging, hatte House kein Hirn mehr und keinen Knochen im Leib.


	23. Chapter 23

„**D**as ist Dein Ernst, ja?" Wilsons Auto hielt auf einem großen Parkplatz neben der Quakerbridge Mall und sah House immer noch ungläubig an.

Der rollte die Augen „Herrje, wenn's Dich derart ankotzt, fahr doch woanders hin! Oder wieder heim. Ist doch scheißegal." seine Stimme verlor sich in einem Murmeln.

„Nein, das ist es nicht!" wehrte Wilson ab, „ich hätte nur gedacht, Du würdest woanders hin wollen." Er stieg aus und beobachtete House, der dafür deutlich länger brauchte als früher. Nun ja, sie wurden alle nicht jünger.

Zielstrebig lahmte House zum Eingang der Mall und drinnen – Wilson schüttelte immer noch den Kopf darüber, wenn auch mit einem Lächeln – direkt zu Wendy's. House bestellte eine unanständig große Portion und verschlang restlos alles, während Wilson sich mit einem Donut und Kaffee beschäftigte. Er überlegte kurz, House schon rein aus Prinzip etwas von dessen Pommes zu stehlen, aber dann erinnerte er sich an den Moment in der Küche.

Aber House musste wieder ins normale Leben finden, wie auch immer ‚normal' in Zukunft definiert werden würde. Und so nahm Wilson sich ein Herz und langte hinüber.

Für einen kleinen Moment erstarrte House in voller Alarmbereitschaft, dann zwang er sich, sich zu entspannen. War ja nur Wilson. Und für die Fritte würde er im Gegenzug Pfannkuchen machen. War also ein guter Tausch. Sein Blick flackerte kurz über den Tisch, registrierte das spitzbübische Grinsen auf Wilsons Gesicht und heftete sich dann, als sei nie was passiert, wieder auf sein Essen.

Sie stromerten – angeführt von House – noch eine Weile durch die Mall. Wilson war immer wieder erstaunt über die Mischung an Dingen, die Houses Interesse erregten. Dieser harte, kantige Kerl war im Innern immer noch ein kleiner Junge, dachte Wilson. Das war einerseits sehr rührend, fand der Onkologe. Auf der anderen Seite schmerzte es Wilson, denn ihm war klar dass House einfach nie wirklich hatte Kind sein dürfen. Statt dessen hatte er den kleinen Jungen weggesperrt und war – nach dem Wunsch seines Vaters – so schnell es ging erwachsen geworden. /er hat so viel versäumt…/ dachte Wilson wütend. House war um die besten Jahre betrogen worden.

Als sie bei Brooks Brothers vorbei kamen, stoppte Wilson „Ich würde mir gerne mal die Hemden ansehen, wenn wir schon mal hier sind."

House zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern „Ich warte da drüben." Er deutete auf eine Bank unter Plastikpalmen.

„Du könntest auch ein oder zwei neue Hemden brauchen." versuchte Wilson, seinen Schützling aufzumuntern. Aber House sah ihn nur mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Widerwillen an. Wieso sollte er hier ein Hemd kaufen, wenn er bei WalMart für den Preis wahrscheinlich vier Stück bekäme UND noch zwei T-Shirts obendrauf?

So trennten sich ihre Wege für einen Moment. Hätte Wilson geahnt, wie schicksalsschwer die nächsten Minuten sein würden, er wäre niemals weggegangen…


	24. Chapter 24

**H**ouse hockte sich auf die Bank. Gedankenverloren rieb er sein kaputtes Bein, bis er sich dessen bewusst wurde. Es war mehr Reflex als Notwenigkeit und so hörte er auf. Die Langeweile hatte ihn zu vielen Spaziergängen getrieben und nun stellte er erstaunt fest, dass sich die viele Bewegung wohl tatsächlich positiv auswirkte! Natürlich war er nicht gesund und ermüdete erschreckend schnell, aber seinem Rücken ging es besser. Seinem Bein so leidlich und er hatte seltener Kopfschmerzen. Er musste zugeben, dass Wilson sich sehr gut um ihn kümmerte. /der Depp… was hat er davon?/

House beobachtete die Leute, die an ihm vorbei hasteten, zielstrebig, gehetzt, gestresst. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, hielten an und er entspannte sich etwas. Fast wäre er eingeschlafen, aber stattdessen bekam er vor Schreck fast einen Herzinfarkt:

Er wäre vielleicht weggegangen, hätte aus sicherer Entfernung eine Ambulanz gerufen und erst eingegriffen, wenn es klar gewesen wäre, dass ohne seine Intervention ein Mensch sterben würde. Zumindest früher. Heute… heute war er ja nichtmal mehr Arzt!

Das Schicksal klatsche ihm direkt vor die Füße.

Fast wörtlich aus heiterem Himmel fiel ihm ein sechsjähriges Mädchen vor die Füße. Das Geräusch des Aufschlages war eine übelkeiterregende Mischung aus trocken brechenden Knochen und nassem Aufschlagen von Gewebe. House, der gerade am Eindösen gewesen war, sprang mit rasendem Herzen auf und starrte auf das kleine Menschlein zu seinen Füßen. Sie musste im Ersten Stock über die Brüstung geklettert sein, dachte er sich.

Überall war Blut. Das Kind zuckte ein wenig, war aber nicht bei Bewusstsein. Niemand kümmerte sich wirklich. Hätte er die Identität gekannt, wäre er vielleicht immer noch weggegangen. Scheiß auf Eide und Moral – das interessierte ja außer ihm sowieso kaum jemanden.

Das House handelte war mehr ein Reflex als eine bewusste Entscheidung. Er Kniete bei dem Kind und ermittelte den Status, befahl einem Spanner, gefälligst eine Ambulanz zu rufen und hielt das Kind am Leben. Er hatte nichts verlernt.

Von seiner Umwelt nahm er nichts mehr wahr und für einen Moment war er einfach nur wieder der geniale Arzt mit großer Erfahrung. Die Sanitäter führten seine Anweisungen aus und bald war das Kind stabil und transportfähig. Eine weinende Frau fragte ihn nach seinem Namen, aber es war Wilson der antwortete. House war irgendwie… nicht da.

Auf einmal waren überall Menschen, Reporter, Blitzlichter. Engten sie ein, bedrängten House, der immer noch zitterte. Wilson legte einen Arm um dessen Taille und wehrte alle Leute ab. Er musste House hier wegbringen. Aber wohin? Bis zum Parkplatz war es viel zu weit.

In seiner Ratlosigkeit zerrte Wilson House hinein zu Brooks Brothers und wortlos in eine Umkleidekabine. Dort setzte er House auf einen Hocker und zog den Vorhang zu. „Wie geht's Dir?" fragte er sachte.

House war völlig durch den Wind und brauchte einen Moment, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Ich… ah… ich…" er starrte auf seine blutigen Hände, die immer noch unkontrollierbar zitterten.

„Lass Dir Zeit, House." sagte Wilson leise „Ist OK. Du hast das sehr gut gemacht." Wilson wollte House in den Arm nehmen, wollte dem Anderen Rückhalt und Bestätigung geben, wie man das mit normalen Menschen eben so tat. Aber das hier war House, und den fasste man nicht einfach mal an. Also beschied er sich damit, dem zitternden Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Du warst großartig."

Er machte einen Schritt nach draußen. Die Verkäufer hatten mitbekommen, was draußen passiert war und waren so freundlich, die Neugierigen draußen zu halten. Wilson bat um ein Glas Wasser, was man ihm auch gleich brachte. Der Chef des Ladens erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden des Helden. Seine Besorgnis entsprang nicht nur seiner Bewunderung – Held war ja nett, aber er sollte bitte nicht seinen Laden voll kotzen oder sonst was unappetitliches tun.

„Wenn wir vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten hier bleiben dürften?" fragte Wilson. Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte der Filialleiter und bot ihm dann sogar an, den Hinterausgang zu benutzen.


	25. Chapter 25

„Wie geht es ihm?" Das war Cuddy, die zwei Stunden später anrief, um sich nach Houses Befinden zu erkundigen. Die Neuigkeiten hatten schnell die Runde gemacht. Das Kind würde überleben. Und das war – nach aussagen der behandelnden Ärzte und der Sanitäter ausschließlich der Verdienst des fähigen Ersthelfers vor Ort gewesen.

Die Lokalsender waren voll davon. Und damit nicht genug! Wilson wollte sich in den Hintern beißen, denn ER hatte ihnen Houses Namen genannt. Und nun wurde die ganze alte Geschichte wieder aufgewärmt, House aufs Neue im Rampenlicht seziert.

Aber der Ton war hier und da nachsichtiger als damals.

„Wie geht es ihm?" am Telefon war Dr. Cuddy, der die Sache natürlich nicht entgangen war – das Foyer des PPTH platzte schließlich vor Reportern aus allen Nähten.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er hat kein Wort gesagt und sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt." antwortete Wilson besorgt.

„Wilson…"

„Nein, Cuddy! Wenn er da drin für sich sein will, dann ist das so. Ich werde nicht einbrechen!"

„Was? Nein, darum geht es nicht. Wilson, wissen Sie, wessen Kind das ist?" fragte Cuddy angespannt.

„Nein."

Cuddy holte tief Luft „Das ist die Tochter von... Detective Tritter."

„Mein Gott!" Wilson musste sich setzen. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Er hatte den Mann seit der Sache damals nicht mehr gesehen und das war ihm auch ganz Recht gewesen. Wilson hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Mann so spät noch Vater geworden war. „Oh, mein Gott!"

„Die Mutter möchte sich bei ihm bedanken." rückte Cuddy nun mit der Sache heraus.

„Das… ich weiß nicht, Cuddy… Im Moment ist das sicher keine gute Idee…" Wilson wollte House auf keinen Fall überlasten und hatte ernsthafte Zweifel daran, dass so eine Konfrontation irgendwem helfen würde.

„Er hat ein Recht darauf, dass sie seine Tat anerkennt!"

„Cuddy, was soll das bringen? Es ist jetzt schon schlimm genug – sehen Sie sich die Nachrichten an! Er wird jetzt wieder Wochenlang nicht vor die Tür gehen wollen. Er muss doch mal zur Ruhe kommen!"

„Ich weiß…" Cuddy seufzte. „Ich dachte nur, naja, dass es ihn vielleicht ein wenig wachrütteln würde."

„Oh, das hat es ganz sicher!" lachte Wilson freudlos „Aber das führt doch zu nichts. Er muss in seinem neuen Leben ankommen, Cuddy, nicht dauernd der Vergangenheit nachhängen. Sein altes Leben ist vorbei und das können wir auch nicht ändern. Schlimmstenfalls kriegt er jetzt was wegen Verletzung der Bewährungsauflagen angehängt!"

„Oh, Gott!" daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht!

In diesem Moment wurde der Fernseher ausgeschaltet. House stand im Raum, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ich melde mich noch mal. Bye." Wilson legte das Telefon weg und sah House erwartungsvoll an. Wie viel hatte der von dem Telefonat mitbekommen?

„Ich geh auf keinen Fall noch mal in den Knast. Oder die Klapse. Auf gar keinen Fall." sagte House leise aber bestimmt. Und wenn er seine Zunge verschlucken musste, er würde sich tausendmal lieber umbringen, als sich noch mal einsperren zu lassen!

„Niemand wird Dich wegsperren, das verspreche ich Dir, House!" beteuerte Wilson.

House sah ihn nur lange an. Dass Wilson seine Versprechen hielt, hatte er mittlerweile kapiert. Wenn Wilson das versprach, dann würde es auch so geschehen, ohne Wenn und Aber. „Ich hab Hunger."

**W**eder an diesem Tag, noch an den folgenden verloren House oder Wilson auch nur ein Wort über den Vorfall. Wilson entfernte vorsorglich alle scharfen Gegenstände aus der Wohnung und ging wieder arbeiten. Er besuchte das Mädchen auf der Intensiv, von dessen Seite die Mutter nie verschwand. Tritter selbst war nirgends zu sehen.

Abends hielt Wilson es nicht mehr aus. Noch bevor er etwas zu essen bestellte – ohne Messer war kochen recht mühselig – beschloss er, House aufzuklären. Houses Magen schon immer nervös gewesen und es hatte sich gezeigt, dass das sich deutlich verschlimmert hatte in den vergangenen Jahren. Und um ehrlich zu sein hatte Wilson keine Lust, wieder aufzuwischen!

Er druckste ein wenig herum und das fiel House natürlich auf. Er war immer noch ein scharfer Beobachter. Aber natürlich würde er Wilson auf keinen Fall fragen! Damit müsste er ja zugeben, dass seine zur Schau gestellte Gleichgültigkeit nur Maskerade war!

„Das Mädchen…" begann Wilson endlich.

Oh. Das fing nicht gut an, fand House. Eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass die Kleine es schaffen würde. Für einen kurzen Augenblick flackerten seine Augen zu Wilson. „Ist sie ex?"

„Nein, nein es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend sehr gut. Ich meinte mehr… also, WER sie ist." Wilson wand sich noch immer!

„Wen interessiert das?" House dreht sich wieder weg: dem Kind ging's gut, der Rest war uninteressant.

„Du kennst ihren Vater."

„Oh, hast Du einen Treffer gelandet?" lästerte House „Ich dachte, deine Unfruchtbarkeit wäre nach drei Ehen und endlosen Affären etabliert."

Autsch. Warum tat House das? Wieso nur musste er immer um sich schlagen? „Sie ist die Tochter von Detective Tritter." so, nun war es raus. Gespannt sah Wilson House an und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

Houses Mund klappte auf. Nach einer Minute war er soweit, dass er was dazu sagen konnte „Ich hätte noch mal drauf treten sollen." zischte House hasserfüllt.

Wilson zuckte zusammen und selbst House war von sich selbst überrascht. Na ja, wen versuchte er, anzulügen? Klar hatte er sich schon hundertmal ausgemalt, wie er sich an Tritter rächen würde oder könnte. Jede Art von blutiger Rache und Erniedrigung war ihm schon durch den Kopf gegangen. Aber er wusste, wenn er mal ehrlich war, dass er wahrscheinlich sogar Tritter selbst noch helfen würde, wenn sonst niemand verfügbar wäre. Scheiße.

„Geht's Dir gut?" fragte Wilson nach einem Moment. Er hatte das subtile Mienenspiel seines Freundes aufmerksam verfolgt.

„Ich kann's ja nicht ändern." zuckte House die Schultern.


	26. Chapter 26

Am nächsten Tag am späten Nachmittag, klopfte es an Wilsons Bürotür. Detective Tritter trat ein „Wie geht es Dr. House?" fragte er nach einem kurzen Kopfnicken.

„Das interessiert Sie doch nicht wirklich." antwortete Wilson recht abweisend.

Tritter zog die Brauen hoch „Natürlich -" begann er in diesem sanften Ton, den Wilson so sehr verachtete.

„Das ist erbärmlich!" fuhr Wilson ihm über den Mund, „Er hat nichts anderes getan, als das was er immer schon getan hat: ohne Rücksicht das zu tun, was für seine Patienten das Beste ist. Selbst ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigene Karriere! Mag sein, dass ein so begabter Mensch sich bei Schnupfen und ranzigen Geschlechtsteilen mal langweilt. Mag sein, dass House ein arrogantes Arschloch ist. Aber nur, weil Sie jetzt mal persönlich beteiligt sind, glauben Sie, mit einem ‚danke' ist es getan? Sie haben ihm alles genommen! Er hat hunderte von Leben gerettet – würde es noch tun, wenn er nicht ihr Ego angekratzt hätte. Gehen Sie!" Wilsons Hand wies auf die Tür „Und kommen Sie nur wieder, wenn Sie irgendeinen legalen Grund dafür haben!"

Tritter sah Wilson noch einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging hinaus. Die Tür schloss sich leise und Wilson stand da, bebend vor Zorn. Er wollte Tritter nie mehr wieder sehen.

Als Wilson am nächsten Abend heim kam, sah es aus, als sei House nichtmal aufgestanden, um zu essen. Der Briefkasten enthielt noch die Tageszeitung und sämtliche Post – das war nicht normal. House holte mit der Zeitung normalerweise auch die Post rein.

Das Wohnzimmer war aufgeräumt und sah unbenutzt aus, alles war dunkel. „House?" es war still.

Zu still.

Das Frühstück stand unangetastet im Kühlschrank, der Kaffee war in der Kanne auf der Warmhalteplatte eingedampft. „House?" rief Wilson mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl.

Es kam keine Antwort.

Also riss er die Schlafzimmertür auf. Wilson starrte auf den dunklen Umriss auf dem Bett, der so gar nicht reagierte. Wilson fühlte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Houses Worte hallten laut durch seinen Geist: ‚ich gehe nicht noch mal in den Knast.' Er wagte es kaum, den reglosen Körper mit einer zitternden Hand zu berühren, und so knipste er erst einmal das Licht an.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen war die Antwort „…mach aus…"

Die Erleichterung, die Wilson empfand, war maßlos! „Hast Du getrunken?" so ganz konnte er sich den Vorwurf nicht verkneifen.

„…Migräne… Licht aus…" jammerte House.

Sofort ging das Licht wieder aus. „Hast du schon was genommen?"

„… nein…"

Wilson verschwand, kehrte mit der vollen Batterie an Medis zurück und ausreichend Wasser. Er zwang Wasser, Tropfen und Pillen in House hinein und überließ den dann der stillen Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers.

Dann ging er die Post des Tages durch. Werbung. Die Stromrechnung. Mehr Werbung. Wilsons Kreditkartenabrechnung des letzten Monats. Ein Schreiben seiner Autoversicherung. Ein Brief an House… vom Staatsanwalt.

Wilson wurde übel. So schnell! Vielleicht hätte er sich bei Tritter zurückhalten sollen! /Oh, lieber Gott, bitte nicht…/ schwitzend und mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Wilson den Brief, der ihn so gar nichts anging.

Er hielt sich unendlich lange mit dem Briefkopf auf, um nur ja nicht den Betreff und den folgenden Text lesen zu müssen, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht auf ewig hinauszögern könnte. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse, als er das viel zu gut bekannte Aktenzeichen im Betreff las. Wilson schloss die Augen. Würde das denn nie ein Ende nehmen? Er las…

Dann las er noch mal, buchstabierte sich fast jedes Wort, weil das so unfassbar war. Ein schlechter Scherz? Nein, Juristen hatten keinen Sinn für Humor.

Wilson ging mit weichen Knien ins Bad und übergab sich.

Ging in die Küche und fluchte, weil er jetzt wirklich einen Scotch brauchen könnte. Einen? Eine Flasche!

Wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um die Vorladung zum zehnten Mal zu lesen.


	27. Chapter 27

„**D**r. Wilson, das kann ich nicht tun. Das darf ich nicht!" Wilsons Anwalt hob beide Hände abwehrend. „Ich habe kein Mandat!"

„Sie sollen doch nur mal nachfragen, was die dort mit ‚geänderter Beweislage' meinen!" redete Wilson auf den Anwalt ein. „Alles was ich will, ist zu wissen, ob es gut oder schlecht ist."

„Es tut mir leid." der Anwalt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur mal nachfragen." drängte Wilson weiter „Zwischen Tür und Angel, bei einem Kaffe, in einem Nebensatz?"

„Ich riskiere für sowas nicht meine Lizenz."

Wilson ging. Er war ratlos. Seit zwei Tagen enthielt er House nun schon diese Neuigkeiten vor, weil er nicht wusste, wie House reagieren würde. Es gab nur einen Ausweg. Er wählte eine Nummer, die er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr sehr oft angerufen hatte. „Hi Stacy, ich bin's."

Wilson erklärte Stacy die aktuelle Lage und die Anwältin willigte ein. Auch wenn das nur noch aus Mitleid geschah, so geschah es und das war alles, was Wilson interessierte! Er war unendlich dankbar.

An diesem Abend war House zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall des Mädchens freiwillig aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er in den vergangenen Tagen kaum gegessen hatte und völlig übernächtigt war. Die Sache hatte ihn weit mehr mitgenommen, als Wilson zu Beginn gedacht hatte.

„Es sind noch Pfannkuchen da." offerierte Wilson. Es kam keine Antwort. House zappte abwesend durch die endlosen Kanäle des Fernsehers.

„Ich kann Dir auch frische machen, wenn Du möchtest. Oder French Toast mit Sirup?" Wilson fühlte sich, als redete er mit einem seiner terminalen Krebskinder. House ignorierte ihn weiterhin völlig, wie es schien. Die Bilder im TV wechselten jetzt so schnell, dass er kaum noch die Logos der Sender erkennen konnte, wenn er konzentriert hinsah. „House -"

Dann flog die Fernbedienung in hohem Bogen gegen die Wand und gleichzeitig mit den Knall, den sie beim Aufschlag verursachte blaffte House ihn an „Lass mich in Ruhe, Herrgott noch mal!"

Der Ausbruch war so unerwartet, dass Wilson zusammenzuckte, als habe man ihn geschlagen.

House wuchtete sich hoch und begann, durch das Wohnzimmer zu tigern. „Glaubst Du, ich bin suizidgefährdet? Wo sind die Messer? Ich kann mir ja nicht mal mehr ein Brötchen aufschneiden in diesem Scheißhaushalt!"

Wilson wollte etwas antworten, aber House tobte weiter „denkst Du wirklich ich mache mich kalt, weil ich mal für ne Minute Doktorspielchen machen durfte? Ich kann Dich beruhigen, da gab es bessere Gründe in der Vergangenheit. Ich bin wohl zu feige."

„Das ist nicht so!" protestierte Wilson.

„Du musst immer aus allem ein Drama machen Wilson. Ich sage ein Wort, Du extrapolierst den Weltuntergang…" House brach ab. Seine Augen wurden groß und er starrte Wilson an. Sein Mund war offen, das nächste Wort hing noch aus dem Mund heraus. Sein Hirn funktionierte noch immer hervorragend, seine freie Assoziation hatte ihn mal wieder auf den rechten Weg gebracht. „Was?"

„House…" Wilson wollte nicht damit herausrücken, bevor er nicht irgendwas Konkretes wusste! Er hatte einfach zu viel Bedenken, dass House all den Stress nicht aushalten würde. War ja deutlich zu sehen, wie sehr ihn schon der Unfall des Kindes mitgenommen hatte. Die leiseste Androhung ECHTER Probleme könnte genügen und das Fass zum überlaufen bringen. Das wollte Wilson auf jeden Fall vermeiden!

„Was ist es?" knurrte House, der nun vor dem sitzenden Wilson stand und drohend auf ihn herabsah.

„Ich… warte auf einen Anruf von Stacy." gab Wilson dann zögerlich zu. Das war keine Lüge, wenn auch nicht die volle Wahrheit. So könnte er vielleicht Zeit schinden, hoffte er.

„Stacy, huh? Wofür? War die Nutte zu teuer?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Oh, kann ich die dann im Abo haben?" als House Wilsons schockiertes Gesicht sah, stieß er vor „Wenn es nicht um kostenlosen, geilen Sex geht, dann willst Du was von der Anwältin, richtig? Was ist hier los?"

Ach, hätte House sich nicht wenigstens ein paar Hirnzellen wegsaufen können? „Ich will nicht unnötig die Pferde scheu machen."

„Dich hast Du aber schon scheu gemacht!" ein vorwurfsvoller langer Finger deutete mit einem unmerklichen Zittern auf Wilson.

Der rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich würde wirklich gerne warten, bis sich Stacy meldet."

„Geht's um mich?" bohrte House unerbittlich nach „Wenn es um mich geht, dann hab ich ja wohl ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen!"

Wilson überlegte. House hatte Recht. Eigentlich hatte Wilson kein Recht, House dessen Post vorzuenthalten, wie einem Kind. Aber die Konsequenzen waren nicht absehbar und Wilson hatte davor mehr Angst, als vor House und dessen Zorn. Zumindest im Moment… „Wir warten, bis Stacy anruft." Sagte Wilson fest.

„Du kannst warten, bis Du schwarz wirst, ICH nicht."

„Tja, wenn ich warte, dann bleibt Dir nichts anderes übrig, als mit zu warten, fürchte ich." Wilson hielt den Atem an. Das würde mal wieder ein Machtkampf werden. Und diese mentalen Rangeleien verlor er viel zu oft… „Oder willst Du es aus mir herausprügeln?" als er House knurren hörte, stellten sich bei Wilson die Nackenhaare auf.

House knurrte und packte Wilson dann am Kragen „Ich sollte es wirklich mal tun, weißt Du? Damit Du endlich mal eine Ahnung davon bekommst, wie das ist! Versteck Dich nicht immer hinter der Sicherheit, dass ich DIR schon nichts tue, Wilson. Diese Sicherheit gibt es nicht mehr. Ich beiße. Dein Welpenschutz ist aufgebraucht und meine Instinkte nicht mehr intakt, also reiz mich nicht immer so." Er wollte Wilson nicht schlagen, aber er wusste zu gut, dass ihm sehr wohl mal der Kragen platzen könnte und dann würde das ein böses Ende nehmen. Er ließ Wilson abrupt los „Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen musste Wilson erstmal schlucken und mehr als einmal tief Luft holen, bevor er was sagen konnte. Die Stille war im Moment fast ohrenbetäubend. Das einzige Geräusch war sein eigener schneller Atem. Als sein Handy unvermutet klingelte zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen.


	28. Chapter 28

Es war Stacy und sie hatte gute Nachrichten! So wie Wilson sich das Schreiben zig Mal durchgelesen hatte, so musste Stacy ihm jetzt alles zwei Mal sagen. House bekam nur die Fetzchen mit, die Wilson so von sich gab und konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim darauf machen. Nervös und ungeduldig tigerte er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, bis Wilson endlich! auflegte.

Wieder stand House vor ihm und blickte finster auf Wilson herab „Und?"

„Ah…" Wilson schüttelte irritiert seinen Kopf, „ah… setz Dich lieber hin."

House tat das „Du kannst nicht ohne Drama, was?"

„Die Staatsanwaltschaft nimmt das Verfahren wieder auf. Die Beweislage hat sich bedeutend verändert." eröffnete Wilson seine Erklärung, „Es ist wohl so, dass schwerwiegende Beweise unter nicht legalen Umständen beschafft wurden und deswegen nicht hätten verwendet werde dürfen." Wilson blickte House die ganze Zeit aufmerksam an, aber da war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen.

„Stacy meint, wenn das kein dummer Scherz ist, dann ist es gut möglich, dass sie Dir die Lizenz nur zeitweise entziehen und dass dieser Zeitraum bereits komplett um sein könnte." Wilson wollte am liebsten auf dem Tisch tanzen!

„Was für ein Arsch!" zischte House.

„W-was?"

„Was für ein Arschloch! Selbstgerechter Dreckskerl. Nur weil sein Töchterchen einen Unfall hatte und ich ZUFÄLLIG da war gibt er endlich zu, dass er übers Ziel hinausgeschossen ist? Aus irgendwelchen miesen kleinen persönlichen Gründen. Dieses bigotte Schwein!" knurrte House.

„Du wirst jetzt nicht ablehnen, nur um Deinen Kreuzzug zu haben, oder?" Wilson standen die Haare zu Berge. House ist in den Knast gegangen, weil er nicht klein bei geben wollte, würde er jetzt seine Lizenz nicht wiederhaben wollen, nur aus Prinzip? Der Kerl WAR ein Fall für die Klapse!

House starrte ziemlich lange auf seinen Stock und seine Fußspitzen bevor er dann leise sagte „Was soll ich damit noch anfangen?"

Warum Wilson so erschrak, als er hörte, wie House zugab geschlagen worden zu sein – ganz und gar – wusste er nicht. Das war nicht wirklich eine neue Erkenntnis. Wahrscheinlich war es die Tatsache, dass House das eingestand. „Aber… Du bist Arzt! Du bist das so sehr, dass kein Gesetz Dich davon abhalten kann. House, du bist ein Heiler und sie geben Dir die Möglichkeit, das auch wieder legal zu sein. Greif zu!" Wilson redete auf House ein, als müsse er ihn vom Rand eines Hochhausdaches zurückholen. „Du musst ja nicht morgen wieder praktizieren, aber Du KÖNNTEST es. Nimm, was Dir zusteht!"

„Was mir zusteht…" auf einmal flackerte das blaue Feuer in Houses Augen wieder auf „was mir zusteht sind sechs Jahre! Wie werden sie das machen, huh? Lobotomie? Geld? Darf ich Tritter die Fresse polieren? Das kann man nicht zurückgeben, Wilson! Das kann man nicht ungeschehen machen!"

„Ich weiß." erwiderte Wilson sanft, „Aber verbau Dir nicht den Rest Deiner Zukunft nur weil Dein Stolz nichts anderes zulassen will, House."

Wieder folgte langes Schweigen, dass Wilson bang durchzitterte.

„Ich hasse es, wenn Du Recht hast, Wilson."

**D**ie Zeit bis zur Wiedereröffnung der Verhandlung zog sich endlos. Der Anwalt, der damals House vertreten hatte, war längst weggezogen und so mussten sie einen neuen Rechtsbeistand finden, der sich in den alten Fall einarbeiten musste und endlos viele Fragen hatte.

Dumme Fragen, fand House.

Notwendige Fragen, fand Wilson.

Peinliche Fragen, dachte House.

Sehr peinliche Fragen, fand Wilson.

Aber er hatte auch ein paar gute Ideen. Die Tatsache, dass der Fall neu aufgerollt wurde, bedeutete nicht zwingend, dass mit einem Freispruch zu rechnen war. Dieser Anwalt hatte zu oft Pferde vor der Apotheke kotzen sehen und wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen.

„Wir werden einen Sachverständigen zuziehen, der sich mit Schmerzpatienten auskennt und dem Richter und der Jury den Fall darlegen kann." erklärte Anwalt Myers. „Ein Kollege in Boston hat mir eine Ärztin von der Mayo-Clinic empfohlen. Sie möchte die Akte sehen, bevor sie zusagt, gutachterisch tätig zu werden."

„Wilson ist Arzt." sagte House. Wozu brauchten sie noch einen anderen Arzt?

„ist sie gut?" fragte Wilson, „Ich meine: kann sie denn Sachverhalte vermitteln?" ihm war klar, dass ein guter Arzt nicht unbedingt ein guter Gutachter oder Lehrer war. House war dafür ein hervorragendes Beispiel.

„Sie hat Erfahrung im Reden. Ich denke, sie ist sowohl fachlich als auch didaktisch wirklich sehr fähig und mein Kollege sagt, nichts und niemand kann sie beeindrucken. Auch kein Staatsanwalt."

„Das klingt zu gut um wahr zu sein!" dachte Wilson laut.

„Werde ich vielleicht auch mal gefragt?" murrte House „Schließlich geht's ja um mich."

Zwei genervte Augenpaare blickten ihn an. „ja, gut, sie kann sich die alte Akte ja mal ansehen. Nichts aktuelles, klar?" er hatte kein Interesse daran, dass irgendeine fremde Tussi seine Akte las und wissen würde, was im Knast alles schief gegangen war.

„House, es war nicht Deine Schuld." begann Wilson vorsichtig

„Dieses Thema wird hier nicht besprochen, klar?" unterbrach House unwirsch.

„OK." beschwichtigte Wilson, „OK." Natürlich würde es besprochen werden, schon alleine um eventuelle Schadenersatzansprüche zu beziffern. Aber Wilson war klar, dass House lieber verhungern würde, als diese Dinge ans Licht zu zerren.

„Ihr Mandant ist nicht anwesend?" fragte der Richter nicht ohne Erstaunen.

„Mein Mandant zieht es vor, sich durch seinen Rechtsbeistand vertreten zu lassen." Tatsache war, dass House es vermeiden wollte, im letzten Moment doch noch zu verlieren und Tritters hämisch grinsende Fresse ansehen zu müssen.

Auch wenn das eher unwahrscheinlich war, denn die Wiederaufnahme des Verfahrens verdankten sie ja nur den freiwilligen Einlassungen von Detective Tritter selbst.

„Dann schaffen Sie ihn mal schleunigst herbei." verlangte der Richter.

„Euer Ehren, dazu besteht keine Notwendigkeit. Mein -"

„ICH bin in diesem Saal die Notwendigkeit. Ich finde, als Richter habe ich durchaus das Recht, denjenigen über den ich hier befinde zumindest EINMAL zu sehen. Also schaffen Sie ihn her oder ich vertage bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag."

Der Anwalt drehte sich um uns blickte zu Wilson „Ich mache das." erwiderte der den stummen Blick und ging hinaus, sein Handy schon in der Hand.

Er diskutierte, bis der Akku leer war und fuhr dann zu House, um ihn in persona zu überzeugen oder – wenn nötig – mit Gewalt ins Gericht zu schaffen. „Nach dem heutigen Tag kannst Du tun und lassen, was immer Du willst. Wirf mich raus, zieh weg, verbrenn Deine Lizenz, verballer Dein Geld im Puff – völlig egal, aber KOMM JETZT BITTE MIT!" Wilson war tatsächlich drauf und dran, House am Kragen zu packen und mit zu schleifen. Rein physisch wäre er lässig dazu in der Lage gewesen.

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzen griff House nach seiner alten Jacke.

„Was denn? Du wirst nicht SO dahin gehen!" Wilson war schockiert. House konnte doch nicht in einer alten, ausgebeulten Jeans und dieser mehr als schäbigen Kutte ins Gericht!

„Soll ich ein Tutu anziehen? Ich geh' wie ich bin oder gar nicht." da Wilson offensichtlich lieber das mit dem Tutu sehen wollte, ging House zurück zum Sofa.

„OK. Also gut, Du kannst gehen, wie du magst. Das ist nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass Du da bist. Bitte." Wilson erkannte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Sein Stolz war alles, was sie House gelassen hatten und den würde der Mann nun einmal auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben, auch wenn er sich selbst damit nur schadete. ‚Dumm und Stolz wächst auf einem Holz' hatte Wilsons Mutter immer gesagt. Nun, sei's drum…


	29. Chapter 29

„Dr. House, welch Freude, Sie in meinem Gerichtsaal zu sehen!" der Sarkasmus des Richters traf leider auf völliges Unverständnis. House versteifte sich und wollte bereits auf dem Absatz kehrt machen.

Wilson stöhnte auf und packte den Mann entnervt am Oberarm „Weitergehen!" zischte er und schob House vorwärts. Grob und schnell, fast zu schnell für den Invaliden. House erschrak so sehr darüber, dass er für einen Moment gar nicht in der Lage war, sich zu wehren und dann saß er auch schon neben seinem Anwalt.

„So, da wir nun endlich alle anwesend sind und so meiner Verkündung ausreichend Respekt gezollt wird, schreiten wir also zur Verkündung." der Richter blickte zum Gerichtsdiener.

„Erheben Sie sich!"

„Nach Betrachtung der neuen Beweislage verfüge ich die vollständige Annullierung des hier verhandelten Urteils. Dr. House erhält eine Entschädigung vom Staat New Jersey in Höhe von Zehntausend Dollar für die zwei Jahre Haft, die er unschuldig verbüßt hat. Seine Lizenz erhält Dr. House zunächst auf zwei Jahre befristet zurück, danach wird sich die Ärztekammer mit der Neuerteilung befassen. Es steht Dr. House frei, auf dem Weg der Zivilklage von Detective Tritter Entschädigung für die durch dessen Fehlverhalten verursachte Ungemach zu erhalten." Der Hammer schlug auf das Holz.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Die Folgevergehen werden nicht aus der Akte von Dr. House gestrichen, da er sie nun einmal eindeutig begangen hat. Sie können ihr eigenes Fehlverhalten nicht mit dem anderer entschuldigen, Dr. House. Das gilt auch für Detective Tritter. Ich rege hiermit an, dass gegen Det. Tritter wegen Amtsmissbrauch, Falschaussage und der Manipulation von Beweismitteln ein Verfahren angestrengt wird. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen." Wieder Knallte der Hammer auf das Holz. Man erhob sich artig und ging dann hinaus.

Als House an Tritter vorbei kam, blieb er stehen „Hätte ich gewusst, dass das Ihr Blag war, ich hätte noch ein bisschen gewartet, damit Sie bis ans Lebensende einen sabbernden, scheißenden Idioten zu Hause haben, Sie elendes Arschloch!"

„Lass gut sein, House." versuchte Wilson zu beschwichtigen.

Wirklich zum Feiern war den beiden Freunden nicht zumute. Letztendlich hatte die Gerechtigkeit viel zu spät gewonnen und der Schaden, der angerichtet worden war, konnte nicht mehr gut gemacht werden. Nicht mit Geld und guten Worten. „Hast Du das ernst gemeint vorhin?" fragte Wilson im Auto.

House wollte ‚JA!' sagen, aber… „Keine Ahnung. Ja. Nein. Ich… ich wünsche ihm die Pest an den Hals!"

Wilson nickte „Ich auch. Aber das Kind kann nichts für seinen Vater."

„Ich auch nicht."

E

N

D

ENDE


End file.
